Le Chant du Serpent
by Khimaera
Summary: Lorsque Swain ordonne à Darius de prendre pour épouse la dernière héritière d'une lignée de sorciers noxiens, il ne sait pas dans quoi il l'engage. Ni dans quoi lui-même s'engage. Après tout, personne ne connaît les pouvoirs des Faend autrement que par des rumeurs sanglantes...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle histoire qui est, je vous l'assure dès le début, terminée. Elle sera donc publiée jusqu'au bout (pour une fois ^^). Le premier chapitre est l'un des plus courts, simplement une petite mise en place. La suite arrivera bientôt, promis (je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine).  
Rating M pour quelques scènes à venir qui seront fort violentes. Aucun des personnages n'est un gentil. Ca n'existe pas, les gentils._

_Pas de Harry Potter cette fois-ci, mais un petit tour dans la League of Legends, et plus précisément dans les cours sombres de Noxus. Darius en sera le principal invité. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture et n'oubliez pas : une review, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur !_

* * *

"Est-ce une plaisanterie ?" demanda le soldat d'une voix frémissante de fureur.

"Darius" répondit le vieil homme, apaisant "cela ne te demandera pas grand-chose et pourrait nous amener beaucoup."

"J'ai autre chose à faire que traîner une femelle partout avec moi !"

"Mais je ne te le demande pas" fit Swain, toujours aussi calme. "Je veux que tu l'épouses, Darius, et ensuite tu la laisseras dans ta villa ici, à Noxus. Dans sa chambre, avec ses serviteurs, il suffira que tu t'assures que personne ne s'attaque à elle. Elle restera enfermée et c'est tout ce qu'il faut."

Darius se leva brusquement, arpentant la pièce. Une femme... il ne voulait pas se marier. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour ces choses. Traîner avec lui une créature aussi faible pour des années ne l'enchantait guère, pourtant il était assez intelligent pour voir le capital politique de la manœuvre. La jeune demoiselle était la dernière descendante d'une ligne de sorciers reconnus et ils avaient sûrement laissé un héritage que Swain pourrait utiliser à bon escient. Son poing frappa le mur, rageur, puis il quitta la pièce. Swain dans son dos sourit à son acceptation silencieuse. Ne restait qu'à convaincre la demoiselle en question, et si elle n'était pas idiote elle sentirait immédiatement la menace implicite...

Huit semaines plus tard, Noxus vit le mariage de son général favori, connu pour ses improbables victoires et son absence de pitié en combat, Darius, avec l'héritière d'une famille bizarre, Ellanna. Le contraste était grand entre le soldat d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, en armure d'apparat, et la jeune femme vêtue de blanc, frêle dans sa tenue. Darius la voyait pour la première fois et elle ne prononça pas un mot à part ses vœux, ne lui accorda pas un regard, même pas lorsqu'il lui passa son alliance.

Il prit en revanche le temps de la regarder. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn, légèrement bouclés, qui cascadaient dans son dos, et un tout petit minois relativement joli. Bien sûr, il était absolument partial, puisque Ellanna Faend était à l'unanimité un des plus beaux partis de Noxus, à défaut d'être l'un des plus riches, et bien des gens dans l'assemblée jalousaient le général. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans sa villa, plus proche d'une forteresse qu'il avait faite construire sur ses goûts. Ses serviteurs terminaient d'installer les affaires d'Ellanna dans la suite voisine de celle du maître. Elle s'y retira en silence sur un signe de main et il rejoignit sa propre chambre, retirant son armure. Elle était trop lourde et inconfortable pour lui, il lui préférait de loin son armure classique, bien plus efficace et résistante au combat.

Les pièces de métal se retrouvèrent d'ailleurs sur le mannequin qui était dans son salon, condamnées à rester sans bouger jusqu'à la prochaine obligation qu'il aurait de les porter. Les semaines suivantes furent d'un calme absolu. Il ne voyait sa jeune épousée que lorsqu'ils dînaient ensemble et elle ne parlait pas, sauf pour répondre à ses quelques rares questions dans une politesse teintée de détachement, voire de froideur. Petit à petit cela commença à le frustrer sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Presque six mois après leur mariage, alors qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, un verre de vin à la main, il eut la surprise d'entendre quelqu'un toquer à la porte mitoyenne de leurs appartements. Surpris, il alla néanmoins ouvrir. C'était bien sa femme qui se tenait là et, plutôt que de détourner le regard comme à l'accoutumée, elle leva son visage, le regardant bien en face. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment - l'agacement d'être dérangé se disputait à l'étonnement et la curiosité en lui.

"Bonsoir" finit-il par dire, et une ombre de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Bonsoir, Darius."

Le silence retomba, malaisé. C'était la première fois qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux et son opinion de son épouse évolua lentement. Il n'y avait nul faiblesse ni peur dans son regard gris d'acier, presque bleu. Plutôt du détachement, et une immense force qui y couvait. D'un coup, il acquit la certitude que sa femme _pouvait_ être dangereuse - certes pas avec une hache, mais à sa manière. Finalement ce fut lui qui détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, et il fit un geste de main maladroit, désignant sa chambre.

"Puis-je vous inviter à entrer ?"

Ellanna ne serait pas venue pour rien. Elle devait avoir quelque chose d'assez important à lui dire pour le déranger ainsi, seuls en pleine nuit. Elle s'avança en effet et il montra un des luxueux fauteuils pourpres devant le feu de bois, la suivant du regard alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir. Elle était gracieuse, vêtue d'une longue robe de chambre de soie blanche, et il se surprit à attarder ses yeux sur les jolies courbes de son anatomie. Cependant son épouse n'était pas une catin de bas étage et il se détourna donc, saisissant la carafe pour lui servir un verre de vin avant de le lui amener, s'installant face à elle. Elle le sentit avec attention avant d'en prendre une gorgée et une étincelle appréciatrice apparut dans ses yeux.

"Comment puis-je vous aider ?" s'enquit-il finalement après de longues minutes de silence.

"La question serait plutôt" fit-elle d'une voix douce "comment _puis-je_ vous aider."

Il eut une moue surprise, mais fit néanmoins un signe de main l'invitant à poursuivre.

"Eclairez-moi, je vous en prie."

"Il me semblait, en tant que votre épouse" fit-elle d'une voix lente "que si je disposais d'informations susceptibles de modifier votre ligne et votre capital politiques, il serait de mon devoir de vous en rendre compte."

Il resta clairement surpris, puis lui refit signe de continuer. Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, le regardant d'un air pensif.

"Je vous prierai" énonça-t-elle toujours aussi lentement "de vérifier les informations que je vous apporte avant de prendre toute décision. Je les sais vraies, mais je doute que vous les croyiez. Vous ne me connaissez après tout que très peu, et je ne vous livrerai pas mes sources."

"S'agit-il d'informations si sensibles ?" s'enquit-il.

"Je le crois."

Elle inspira légèrement.

"Il me semble, qu'avant de soutenir le général Jericho Swain, vous éprouviez une grande admiration et un grand respect pour le général Ducouteau, le plus à même, selon vous, d'unir à nouveau Noxus et de lui rendre sa splendeur."

"C'est exact, nul n'ignore ceci."

"Le général Ducouteau n'est pas mort. A vrai dire, il n'a même pas disparu. Il a juste été... dissimulé par des intentions malveillantes, qui avaient tout intérêt à sa disparition. N'était-il pas le général le plus charismatique de Noxus, celui qui tenait le Conseil entier dans sa main ? Bientôt il serait devenu seigneur, ce n'était qu'une question de temps."

Il dissimula son choc du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ducouteau avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace et il avait été unanimement admis qu'il avait été assassiné.

"Où est-il, si cela est vrai ?" s'enquit-il.

"Dans les sous-sols du quartier général Crimson, dans une partie où seuls très peu d'élus ont accès. Plusieurs prisonniers se trouvent ici et le général Ducouteau est dans la plus profonde cellule. Vous y trouverez également le seigneur Freljordien à l'origine de la transformation de Cassiopeia, ainsi que sa dague serpentine, soigneusement étudiée. Sans doute y a-t-il d'autres personnes, mais j'ignore qui. Seuls des fanatiques ont accès à ce lieu, néanmoins. Le quartier Crimson est très bien protégé et ses racines le sont encore plus."

"Quels fanatiques ?" aboya-t-il.

Ses yeux d'acier le regardèrent. Son visage restait imperturbable et pourtant elle finit par répondre.

"Ceux aux ordres de Jericho Swain, bien sûr."

La réponse ne le surprit qu'à moitié. Si cela était vrai, alors il était évident que Swain en était à l'origine. Il était celui qui avait le plus bénéficié, et de loin, de la disparition de Ducouteau.

"Pourquoi le garderaient-ils en vie ?" interrogea-t-il soudain. "Il serait moins dangereux mort."

"Ils essaient de le convertir."

Il calcula rapidement la durée de captivité. Cela faisait probablement trois ans maintenant que Ducouteau y était, probablement torturé quotidiennement s'il s'agissait de le _convertir_. Le vieux général était un dur à cuire et avait une volonté d'acier.

"Comment savez-vous tout ceci ?"

Le silence lui répondit. Il se leva brusquement mais elle soutint son regard, ses lèvres désespérément closes. Elle l'avait averti qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas ses sources, mais c'était fort déstabilisant de la voir lui tenir tête ainsi, nullement intimidée par la masse face à elle. Il abandonna rapidement, arpentant sa chambre en faisant les cents pas, avant qu'une soudain réalisation ne le frappe et il pivota, retournant à ses côtés, pour saisir son délicat visage dans sa grande main, croisant ses yeux.

"Je vais le vérifier" murmura-t-il "mais je vous demande de ne pas quitter notre demeure, et le moins possible votre chambre, avant mon retour, mon épouse. Si cela est vrai, vous êtes en danger de mort et je ne veux pas vous retrouver sans vie lorsque je franchirai le seuil de vos appartements."

Un éclair de surprise apparut dans ses yeux à ces quelques phrases, puis son regard se réchauffa, l'emplissant lui aussi de chaleur. Il la lâcha précipitamment, ne sachant ce qu'il se produisait, et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres fines. Elle inclina poliment la tête, se relevant gracieusement.

"Je respecterai votre souhait, mon époux, jusqu'à ce que vous ne veniez me voir. Soyez prudent également, votre ennemi est l'un des êtres les plus retords de cette terre."

"Je serai sur mes gardes, je vous l'assure" promit-il en lui rouvrant la porte de sa chambre. "Adieu."

"Adieu jusqu'à votre retour" rectifia-t-elle avant d'exécuter une légère révérence devant lui, puis de se retirer.

Il resta songeur un moment, puis reposa son verre de vin tombé au sol sur le guéridon. Il savait déjà qui contacter pour pénétrer le quartier Crimson une fois les vérifications des dires de sa femme effectuées.

Ellanna tint sa promesse et ne quitta guère ses appartements dans les deux semaines suivantes. Darius avait dû penser que Swain savait qu'elle était au courant - or ce n'était pas le cas. Le corbeau n'avait aucun moyen de savoir d'où elle pouvait tenir ces informations. Néanmoins, elle était seule dans sa demeure, avec à peine quelques servantes loyales, et beaucoup des serviteurs de Darius ne l'aimaient pas, la voyant comme une contrainte imposée au général pour le museler. Sans compter le frère du général qui la regardait souvent plus ou moins ouvertement. Tôt ou tard, il lui ferait des avances, et la difficulté résiderait dans son refus.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici le second chapitre comme promis. J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message !_

_NB : pour ceux qui m'ont demandé, non, Ellanna n'est pas une championne parce que aucune championne ne correspondait à ce que je voulais en faire :)_

* * *

Ce qui devait arriver arriva finalement après douze jours. Darius n'avait dit à personne où il allait, laissant simplement un message pour indiquer de dire aux visiteurs qu'il n'était pas disponible, sans donner le moindre détail à qui que ce soit.

Le guerrier n'avait pas mis cinq jours à voir toutes les pistes converger vers la vérité. Il avait alors attrapé Talon au détour d'une taverne louche et l'assassin avait accepté de l'aider sans même avoir tous les détails, lui faisant confiance et surtout, souhaitant comme toujours mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Swain. Il l'avait aidé à entrer dans le quartier Crimson dont il faisait partie et ensuite, feignant l'ivresse, il y avait mis une pagaille incroyable jusqu'à s'effondrer ivre mort dans un coin.

Darius en avait profité pour se glisser dans ces quartiers cachés. Ils étaient déserts et il arpenta un moment les cellules, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément, ignorant les quelques hurlements de suppliciés qui lui parvenaient parfois. Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur la dague sous verre. La lame en était ondulée comme une queue de serpent et le pommeau en était la tête, une mâchoire aux crocs dégoulinant entourant une gemme rouge pâle. C'était sans nul doute la lame qui avait maudit Cassiopeia. Guidé par l'instinct, il avança encore de quelques mètres, jetant un œil dans la cellule en face.

Un homme blond y était enchaîné, les fers s'enfonçant profondément dans ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il était nu et avait été torturé par des experts, depuis très longtemps sans doute. Soudain il releva la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux, et ouvrit ses lèvres craquelées. Darius sortit son poignard, prêt à le lancer s'il hurlait, mais le Freljordien fit un simple signe de tête.

"A côté" haleta-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Couteau..."

Darius se détourna aussitôt, rejoignant la cellule voisine, et y reconnut la crinière noire, maintenant blanchissante, de son ancien ami. Le corps du général avait été ravagé et pourtant il était bel et bien vivant.

"Aleksandr ?" appela-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Il y eut un instant d'immobilité, puis le général releva la tête. Il sembla mettre un moment à le reconnaître, puis esquissa un faible sourire.

"J'aurai dû me douter que tu me retrouverais un jour" chuchota-t-il, son souffle laborieux.

"Qui était-ce ?" interrogea-t-il.

"Corbeau..."

Il acquiesça, se rapprochant.

"Es-tu en train de mourir ?"

"Oh, non... ils sont bien trop doués pour que je meurs..."

Darius l'évalua du regard. Il était peu probable qu'il ne puisse sortir discrètement accompagné d'un tel fardeau, et pourtant il était prêt à prendre le pari.

"Est-ce que tu pourras marcher ?"

"Peut-être... je ne suis pas sûr. Ne le fais pas."

En réponse, Darius s'empara des barreaux, les écartant lentement, dans un silence absolu. Ils n'étaient pas conçus pour résister à la force pure. Les personnes enfermées ici étaient enchaînées, incapables d'atteindre les grilles. C'était souvent le cas dans les prisons de torture - les victimes étaient bien incapables de réaliser la moindre épreuve de force. Il passa dès que l'ouverture fut assez large, rejoignant Aleksandr Ducouteau. N'ayant de clefs, il arracha les fers du mur, rattrapant son ami qui s'effondrait, ne parvenant même pas à se lever.

"Comment espères-tu sortir, idiot ?" murmura l'ancien général alors qu'il le soulevait, le faisant gémir de douleur en le plaçant sur son épaule.

"Je trouverai."

Le corps était frêle par rapport à ce dont il se souvenait. Ils ressortaient lorsqu'une voix les appela.

"Ducouteau..."

Darius s'arrêta devant la cellule du Freljordien sur un mouvement de son fardeau.

"Prends ma dague" demanda-t-il "et tranche-moi la gorge avec. Ils me tueront en voyant que tu es parti."

"Pourquoi ta dague ?" grogna Ducouteau.

"Donne-la à ta femme ensuite" fit le Demacien, regardant maintenant Darius qui sursauta, sentant une vague de peur l'envahir avant de violemment la réprimer. "Elle saura quoi en faire."

Sa tête s'effondra, mais il la releva aussitôt, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"S'il vous plaît."

Ducouteau serra son épaule dans une muette demande et Darius s'exécuta à contrecœur, déposant précautionneusement son fardeau au sol avant de s'emparer de la dague. La lame semblait onduler dans ses mains et il ouvrit la cellule, s'approchant du Demacien qui ferma les yeux, basculant sa tête en arrière, laissant sa gorge découverte dans une muette supplique. Darius abattit la lame sans plus hésiter, tranchant la gorge offerte. Le fil rouge y apparut aussitôt, le sang jaillit à flots, et pourtant il ne s'écoula pas vers le sol. Le bras du général s'était paralysé, maintenant la dague dans la plaie alors qu'elle s'abreuvait du sang frais.

Le joyau du pommeau devenait de plus en plus sombre, comme collectant le fluide vital. Finalement il put à nouveau bouger son bras et se retira vivement. Le corps sans vie face à lui s'effondra, exsangue, uniquement retenu par ses chaînes, et Darius se dépêcha de quitter les yeux, glissant la dague dans l'intérieur de sa tunique. La lame en était brûlante et il se pencha sur Ducouteau à moitié inconscient, passant son bras autour de ses épaules avant de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie.

C'était la cohue à l'extérieur. Plusieurs hommes étaient ivres morts, y compris Talon qui avait déclenché une rixe. Il attrapa une cape sombre et en enroula son fardeau avant de vider les lieux, disparaissant dans la ville basse jusqu'à être sûr de ne pas être suivi avant de se diriger vers sa propre demeure.

"Halte !" fit une voix alors qu'il entrait dans le jardin. "Encore un pas et je vous abats !"

"C'est gentil de ta part, Yohan" fit-il d'une voix froidement ironique, rabattant sa capuche. "Je vois que tu prends ton travail très à coeur."

"Pardon, mon seigneur" fit l'un de ses lieutenants en apparaissant, s'inclinant profondément. "Puis-je vous aider ?"

"Non" répondit-il froidement. "Oublie ce que tu viens de voir et assure-toi que la voie est libre jusqu'à mes appartements."

"Bien, mon seigneur."

Il le suivit à quelque distance, rejoignant ses appartements. Il déposa son fardeau dans un fauteuil après en avoir fermé et barré la porte, retirant la cape sale du dos d'Aleksandr pour la jeter au feu avant de se débarrasser de ses propres haillons infâmes, repassant une tunique et un pantalon propres, pour s'accroupir auprès de son ami. Il avait cessé de remuer pendant leur long trajet, mais se réveilla en sursaut une fois dans le confortable fauteuil.

"Je vais devoir faire chercher des gens pour te soigner" avertit Darius, pourtant peu sûr des personnes à qui il pourrait faire confiance.

"Nous devons parler d'abord" fit le général d'un ton sans répliques.

"Bois, alors" concéda Darius en se levant, attrapant vivement un pichet de vin pour le servir généreusement.

Le vieux lion reprit des couelurs sous l'effet de la boisson et lui adressa ensuite un regard inquisiteur.

"Comment as-tu su, Darius ?"

"Ma femme" répondit-il brièvement.

"Tu es marié ? A qui ?"

"Ellanna Faend."

Ducouteau sursauta faiblement, puis s'adossa complètement, respirant toujours difficilement.

"Tout s'explique" murmura-t-il. "Darius, j'ai été marié bien avant toi."

"Je sais."

"Ta femme sera le centre de ta vie, Darius, que tu le veuilles ou non. Elle est celle qui tiendra ton destin. Aime-la et respecte-la, et elle sera ta plus fidèle alliée, te protégeant jusqu'à son dernier souffle, élevant tes fils. Méprise-la et elle sera le poison instillé dans tes veines, le couteau qui frappera ton dos... jusqu'à te vendre à tes pires ennemis."

Il avait rouvert les yeux sur les derniers mots, le fixant droit dans les yeux, une lueur de folie se voyant au fond de son regard. Soudain son expression s'adoucit alors qu'il le regardait toujours et il émit un léger rire, qui se termina en quinte de toux.

"Pourquoi devrai-je te raconter ça... tu as déjà fait ton choix. Est-elle aussi belle qu'on le dit ?"

"Et bien plus encore" murmura Darius "mais je ne sais comment..."

L'aîné rit encore plus fort avant de s'interrompre brusquement, toussant à nouveau.

"Va la voir, Darius. Je vais dormir, tu me soigneras demain, ou peut-être qu'elle acceptera de soigner un vieil homme comme moi ?"

"Je vais le lui demander" promit Darius, prenant une chaude couverture pour en enrouler le lion frissonnant.

Il avait de toutes manières fermé les yeux, s'endormant rapidement, et Darius passa dans la pièce voisine. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre, la seule lueur venant des braises mourantes dans l'âtre. Il vit un mouvement furtif et pivota aussitôt. Sa main puissante intercepta la silhouette qui s'enfuyait et il ne relâcha pas sa prise, pas même en reconnaissant son frère Draven.

"Puis-je savoir" gronda-t-il "ce que tu oses faire dans les appartements de ma femme ?"

"Tu as besoin de poser la question alors que tu disparais presque deux semaines ?" demanda Draven railleusement, avant de grogner de douleur sous la poigne violente de l'aîné.

"L'as-tu touchée ?"

"Non" avoua-t-il, peu enclin à énerver encore plus le puissant soldat. "J'ai essayé mais cette idiote préfère un mari jamais là. Est-ce que tu l'as baisée au moins une fois ?"

Il toussa à la main sauvage refermée sur sa gorge. Darius le traîna à l'extérieur, rouvrant la porte pour le balancer dans le couloir. Yohan sursauta, en train de monter la garde devant la porte voisine, et le seigneur furieux le regarda droit dans les yeux alors que Draven s'enfuyait ventre à terre.

"Yohan, si tu revois Draven rôder près des appartements de ma femme, jette-le hors du domaine, par la force s'il le faut" ordonna-t-il, et son lieutenant se redressa aussitôt, saluant, avant de s'excuser vivement de ne l'avoir vu entrer.

Une porte claquée devant son nez lui répondit. Le seigneur avait rejoint le lit de sa femme. Elle ne dormait plus et s'était redressée, avant de pourtant vaciller et retomber en arrière. Il la rattrapa par l'épaule, surpris, et l'observa avec attention. Ses yeux étaient fiévreux alors qu'elle l'observait en retour, cherchant à le reconnaître, et il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey ! Bonjour,désolée pour le léger retard, j'ai déménagé entretemps et je n'avais pas rebranché mon ordinateur. Voici donc la suite, bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Ellanna ?"

"Darius" murmura-t-elle faiblement. "Vous êtes revenu..."

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Quelqu'un voulait bien me tuer" murmura-t-elle, incapable de se tenir droite. "Je peux retenir le poison mais pas le purger."

"Poison ?"

"Le vin..."

Sa main se tendit vers la coupe sur la table de chevet et il le renifla attentivement, cherchant à discerner la moindre odeur suspecte. Sous le fumet du vin, l'amande frappa soudain ses narines et il sentit une fureur sans nom l'envahir. Quelqu'un avait empoisonné Ellanna au cyanure. Elle avait bu très peu du vin en question, ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'elle soit encore en vie, et il reposa brutalement le verre sur la table de chevet, manquant de l'envoyer dans la cheminée. Il le ferait plutôt avaler au responsable...

"Savez-vous qui l'a fait ?" interrogea-t-il, ivre de fureur.

"Non."

"Ne me mentez pas ! Je vais faire chercher un médecin."

"Avez-vous la dague ?"

"Quelle dague ?"

"La dague de Freljord..."

Il se souvint soudain de la lame brûlante et la reposa délicatement contre son oreiller redressé, filant à côté. Ducouteau dormait toujours profondément et il s'empara de la dague d'or, retournant ensuite à côté. Elle avait refermé les yeux, à peine consciente, et il caressa doucement sa joue. Sa peau frémit et son regard d'orage vint se poser sur lui.

"Est-ce que vous l'avez tué ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Oui" répondit-il, toujours fou de rage.

"Dans ma main... droite."

Il s'exécuta, refermant ses doigts sur la poignée, et elle vint poser la pointe serpentine sur son index gauche, pressant légèrement la pointe. Son doigt s'ouvrit aussitôt mais une seule goutte de sang en perla alors que le joyau rouge sombre s'illuminait brutalement, emplissant la chambre d'une lueur sinistre. Pourtant Ellanna ne paraissait pas souffrir, au contraire, se détendant de plus en plus alors que quelques grains de poudre blanche apparaissaient sur la pointe d'or, puis s'accumulaient jusqu'à former une petite boule de moins d'un centimètre de diamètre.

Elle avait nettement repris des couleurs lorsque la dague s'écarta de son index déjà refermé et elle la leva, la lui offrant. Il faillit toucher le cyanure concentré, fasciné, mais renonça, attrapant à la place le verre de métal sculpté.

"Mettez-le ici, ma dame" fit-il avec un sourire inquiétant.

"Allez-vous le faire boire à celui qui me l'a envoyé ?" demanda-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

"Je pourrai le décapiter mais je préférerai qu'il meurt ainsi."

"Pourrai-je le voir ?"

"Pouvez-vous vous lever ?"

"Dans quelques minutes, je pense."

"Bien. Je reviens."

Il rouvrit la porte en grand, pour voir la silhouette plus loin, montant la garde. Cela fit remonter sa rage en lui, car ses hommes auraient dû protéger son épouse comme ils l'auraient protégé lui. La situation ne l'enchantait guère et ils allaient très vite le comprendre.

"Yohan !" aboya-t-il, et le soldat se tourna aussitôt vers lui, posant immédiatement un genou à terre.

"Mon seigneur ?"

"Rassemble immédiatement tout le monde" tonna-t-il, fou de rage. "Chaque personne dans cette fichue maison, du plus pitoyable esclave aux lieutenants comme toi !"

"Mon seigneur, il est deux heures avant l'aube" argumenta faiblement le soldat, avant de courber la tête à la réponse rugissante.

"Tu as dix minutes, Yohan, et gare à toi s'il manque la moindre personne !"

"Bien, mon seigneur" murmura le soldat avant de se relever et de vider les lieux.

"Et envoie-moi trois servantes d'Ellanna !" cria-t-il dans son dos.

Le lieutenant n'eut pour autant pas l'occasion de le faire, puisque trois jeunes femmes étaient accourues dès qu'il avait mentionné le mot servante, et elles s'inclinèrent en même temps devant lui.

"Mon seigneur ?" osa l'une d'elles.

"Suivez-moi" ordonna-t-il, et elles s'exécutèrent aussitôt.

Son épouse s'était relevée, se rapprochant de la fenêtre où l'aube ne pointait pourtant pas, et se retourna vers lui, lui faisant un demi-sourire.

"Je vous ai entendu" murmura-t-elle, et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer légèrement à l'étincelle apparue dans ses yeux.

"Aidez ma femme à shabiller" ordonna-t-il sur un ton rude. "Mon épouse, je vous attends dans mes appartements quand vous serez prête."

Elle fit une légère révérence devant lui et il quitta la pièce, emmenant le verre de vin coupable. Une des servantes s'était aussitôt précipitée vers l'immense penderie et l'ouvrit alors que les deux autres s'élançaient, délaçant sa tenue de nuit en l'aidant à se maintenir debout en la voyant vaciller.

"Tout va bien, ma dame ?" demanda l'une d'elle.

"Cela ira mieux dans quelques minutes" assura Ellanna en tentant de dissimuler le léger tremblement de sa voix.

Elle avait gardé le poison dans ses veines plusieurs heures et était fatiguée par l'extraction.

"Attendriez-vous un heureux événement ?" interrogea l'autre en posant ses mains sans plus de façons sur son ventre plat.

Ellanna resta interloquée, puis fit un sourire amusé.

"Pas encore, je le crains. Non, Camila, pas de blanc."

"Quelle couleur, alors, ma dame ?" demanda Camila sans protester, rangeant la tenue qu'elle avait choisie.

Un regard couvant de puissance lui répondit et elle frissonna. Quelqu'un avait mis sa maîtresse très en colère, et son seigneur visiblement également.

"Du pourpre."

"Je... je n'ai qu'une tenue pourpre, ma dame" murmura Camila.

"Elle sera parfaite pour ce matin."

Elle savait parfaitement de quelle robe il s'agissait et Camila ne protesta pas plus. Elena avait déjà saisi un corset noir et Stella la fit asseoir dès qu'elles le lui eurent lacé et passé la robe pourpre. Elena entreprit alors de la coiffer alors que Stella rehaussait son regard d'orage de subtil maquillage. Camila terminait de choisir ses chaussures et les lui passa ensuite, les laçant avec dextérité. Moins de dix minutes après, elle était prête et se sentait bien mieux également.

Elena l'amena jusqu'à la porte mitoyenne, toquant pour elle avant de se retirer lorsque Darius ouvrit le panneau de bois. Darius resta silencieux un instant, la regardant avec attention, puis finalement lui tendit une main. Sa femme, vêtue de pourpre, dégageait une aura de fureur et de danger, et pourtant il la trouvait incroyablement belle ainsi. Elle posa doucement sa main sur celle tendue et il la porta à ses lèvres.

"Vous êtes ravissante ainsi, Ellanna" murmura-t-il "et celui qui ne sentirait votre danger serait un sot."

"Je vous remercie" répondit-elle avec un sourire. "Y allons-nous ?"

"Dans quelques minutes. Ils peuvent bien attendre dans le froid, cela leur enseignera peut-être à prendre soin de mon épouse. Venez, entrez."

Il referma derrière eux et elle vit immédiatement l'homme grisonnant endormit dans le fauteuil devant le feu.

"S'agit-il de..."

"Oui" confirma-t-il. "En doutiez-vous, ma jeune épouse ?"

Elle sourit et vint l'enlacer, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il hésita un instant, puis referma un bras autour de ses hanches fines, l'attirant délicatement contre lui.

"Je n'ai pas douté de vous un instant" assura-t-elle doucement.

Hypnotisé, il se pencha doucement en avant, ne lâchant pas ses yeux du regard. Ceux-ci s'éclairèrent aussitôt avec un pétillement, une invitation à venir, à s'approcher plus, et il resserra doucement sa prise avant de l'embrasser. Elle paraissait si fragile dans son étreinte qu'il n'osa venir plus, la caressant à peine. Ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'elle souhaitait puisqu'elle s'accrocha plus fermement à son cou, le forçant à se pencher pour échauffer leur baiser, et il perdit soudain toute retenue, enfouissant sa main libre dans son abondante chevelure auburn, serrant son corps frêle contre lui.

Ils se séparèrent soudain en percevant un même mouvement, mais ce n'était que Ducouteau qui se retournait, se rapprochant du feu mourant. Il sentit la chaleur monter en lui au regard brillant de sa femme, qui relâcha sa nuque pour laisser ses doigts courir sur sa joue, un sourire étirant ses lèvres fines.

"Il était temps que vous m'embrassiez, six mois après notre mariage" murmura-t-elle.

"C'était un mariage arrangé" protesta-t-il doucement. "Je ne voulais pas vous forcer à quoi que ce soit, vous n'êtes pas une catin et vous ne sembliez pas le désirer."

"Je ne le désirai pas... au début" acquiesça-t-elle, venant caresser ses lèvres une seconde. "Mais vous n'êtes pas comme on vous décrit, seigneur Darius. Vous êtes loin d'être une brute sans cervelle."

"Je vous remercie" répondit-il avec ironie, avant de poser des doigts brûlants sur sa joue. "Et en désirez-vous plus, mon épouse ?"

Elle hésita un instant, réfléchit, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Quand vous aurez tué celui qui a tenté de m'assassiner."

"Dites-moi de qui il s'agit."

"Leren m'a amené le verre et savait ce qu'il contenait, mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'y a mis."

Il plissa des yeux en entendant le nom de son second lieutenant, puis baisa son front, ne mettant pas sa parole en doute.

"Eh bien, il nous dira qui est son complice en ce cas. Souhaitez-vous venir ?"

"Est-il blessé ?" demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil à l'homme endormi.

"Il l'a été, mais il a refusé que je ne le soigne tant qu'il n'aurait pas dormi. Je n'ai même pas pu désinfecter ses plaies."

"Hm. Nous ferons cela dans quelques minutes et peu importe son opinion."

Il sourit en se détachant doucement d'elle, embrassant néanmoins encore une fois ses doigts.

"J'aime cet aspect de vous, ma dame" observa-t-il.

"J'en suis heureuse, car je ne l'aurai pas dissimulé pour votre plaisir."

"J'ai l'impression de ne pas vous connaître alors que vous êtes ma propre épouse" soupira-t-il.

Elle eut une mine surprise et réfléchit de longues secondes, puis lui sourit, glissant sa main dans les siennes.

"Nous nous sommes mariés pour un traître, Darius, peut-être pourrions-nous nous marier à nouveau pour nous ?"

Il resta surpris, puis recouvrit sa main, baissant doucement la tête avant de poser un genou à terre.

"Accepteriez-vous de m'épouser, dame Ellanna ?"

"Avec le plus grand plaisir, seigneur Darius" répondit-elle en lui offrant un lumineux sourire.

Il manqua de rougir mais se retint, se relevant lentement pour embrasser sa main avant de lui présenter son bras. Elle le saisit avec délicatesse et il la regarda à nouveau. Six mois auparavant, il ne voulait pas de femme qui traînerait dans ses pattes, s'accrocherait à lui en pleurnichant comme quoi elle voulait de nouvelles robes ou de nouveaux bijoux. Maintenant qu'il en avait trouvé une aussi forte que lui, il ne voulait plus qu'elle quitte son côté.

"Ellanna ?" interrogea-t-il soudain.

"Oui, seigneur ?"

"Avez-vous assez de tenues ? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais regardé si..."

"Tout dépend" fit-elle avec malice, le tirant d'embarras. "Parlez-vous de tenues quotidiennes, de tenues qui vous sont réservées ou de tenues d'apparat pour faire pâlir de jalousie la noblesse de Noxus ?"

"De tout" répondit-il sans hésiter.

"Oui à la première catégorie, non aux deux autres. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre une telle question dans votre bouche un jour."

"N'avez-vous pas demandé à vos servantes si vous pouviez en avoir davantage ?"

"Elles estiment que je n'ai pas à dépenser la fortune du seigneur Darius."

"Vous êtes mon épouse" protesta-t-il, avant de soupirer à son sourire ironique. "Ils ne l'admettent pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non."

"Ils l'auront admis dans deux heures, et Kratos viendra vous voir quand vous le souhaiterez."

"Vous connaissez Kratos" pouffa-t-elle.

"Je suis bien obligé d'aller parader parfois et son nom est sur toutes les bouches."

"Si vous voulez faire défaillir les dames de Noxus de jalousie, c'est un bon choix."

"Ce sera le mien alors. Allons-y, ils doivent être assez refroidis maintenant."

Elle sourit. Kratos était un fin roublard, couturier de talent, qui avait réussi à se hisser à une place enviable dans la jungle sauvage qu'était Noxus sans sortir une seule fois une épée. En effet, il se contentait de dessiner les plus belles tenues de la noblesse pour des prix ridiculement élevés, et l'attaquer aurait donc signifié se mettre à dos bien des nobles dames. Ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur la joue de son époux, à peine à portée à cause de leur différence de taille, et elle prit à son oreille alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de ses appartements.

"Vous ne paraissez pas furieux pour un homme dont l'on vient de tenter assassiner la femme."

"Vous m'aviez fait sortir ceci de l'esprit" répondit-il aussitôt, la relâchant le temps d'aller chercher la coupe de vin avant de revenir, lui présentant son bras alors que la colère enfouie en lui remontait rapidement à la surface.

Elle le prit et Yohan, qui avait attendu dans le couloir, s'inclina profondément.

"Mon seigneur, toute la maisonnée est rassemblée dans la cour, comme vous l'aviez demandé."

"Ne salues-tu pas ta dame ?" interrogea-t-il, et la nuque du lieutenant se courba encore.

"Mille excuses, ma dame."

Elle lui adressa un regard hautain et la pointe de ses oreilles rougit. Darius lui tendit la coupe et il la prit aussitôt.

"Emmène ceci, et n'en renverse pas une goutte. Camila, assure-toi qu'il y ait un siège pour mon épouse."

La servante partit aussitôt en courant et ils se mirent en route, la marche ouverte par Yohan et suivis par les deux autres servantes. Une bonne centaine de personnes faisaient le pied de grue à l'extérieur et il conduisit Ellanna au fauteuil couvert d'un dais blanc qui avait été amené, posé sur le perron de roche qui surplombait la cour, la faisant asseoir avant de se reculer, parcourant les environs du regard pour revenir sur elle. Elle était splendide ainsi, telle une fleur de sang sur une surface immaculée. Son visage était froid, sans trace de l'affection qu'elle lui avait montré quelques minutes avant, parfaitement imperturbable.

Elle le regarda en retour, croisant leurs visions un instant. Il avait remis son armure pendant qu'elle s'habillait et sa cape pourpre claqua dans le vent du matin, faisant sursauter nombre de personnes. L'aube commençait à se lever et il se redressa de toute sa taille, avançant de plusieurs pas en restant néanmoins en hauteur, les surplombant tous. Ils s'étaient agenouillés à leur entrée mais il ne leur donna pas l'autorisation de se relever. Pas tout de suite.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ! Voici la suite, comme promis, n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

* * *

"Je vous souhaite le bonjour" entama-t-il avant de poursuivre, cruellement ironique "qui cependant ne sera pas bon pour tous. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai été absent ces quelques deniers jours. Lorsque je suis rentré, hier, je n'ai pas pris la peine de me manifester car j'avais des affaires personnelles à régler. Aussi, quelle ne fut ma surprise lorsque, allant visiter ma chère épouse cette nuit pour l'informer de mon retour, je l'ai trouvée alitée."

Il leva sa main et Yohan se releva, s'approchant pour lui tendre la coupe qu'il leva dans la lumière. Les premiers rayons de soleil frappèrent le métal martelé, renvoyant une lueur sinistre.

"Comment se fait-il" interrogea-t-il d'une voix vibrant de fureur contenue "que ma femme, mon épouse depuis six mois maintenant, puisse être empoisonnée dans mon propre domaine ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait ainsi été blessée et que vous, servants chargés de veiller sur sa santé, chargés de s'assurer que de telles choses n'arrivent *pas*, soyez tous en excellente santé ?"

Il rendit la coupe à Yohan et se retourna vivement, foudroyant du regard l'assemblée immobile et silencieuse.

"Croyiez-vous vraiment que nous ne le remarquerions pas ? Qu'un plan aussi idiot pouvait avoir la moindre chance d'aboutir ? Ellanna Faend est mon épouse !" rugit-il, martelant le dernier mot avant de poursuivre, bien plus menaçant, "Et en conséquence, s'attaquer à elle, c'est s'attaquer à moi !"

Sa voix avait tonné sur les derniers mots. Une immobilité absolue lui répondait. On aurait vu et entendu une mouche voler dans la cour. Le regard d'Ellanna était toujours impénétrable et il leva une main menaçante, soudain bien plus calme en apparence.

"Je laisse cinq minutes au ou aux coupables pour se dénoncer. Vous savez d'ores et déjà quel sera son châtiment et, si je dois vous soumettre un par un à la question pour savoir, je le ferai."

Dans un tournoiement de cape, il rejoignit Ellanna, posant sa main sur son dossier avant de balayer l'assemblée du regard. Finalement ses yeux se déposèrent sur Leren et il vit son lieutenant pâlir en devinant qu'il savait, avant de baisser les yeux et de se relever, venant s'agenouiller devant lui.

"J'ai amené ce verre à ma dame" avoua-t-il, les yeux fixés vers le sol, vers le bas de la robe pourpre.

"Et pourquoi donc ?" interrogea Darius, sa voix frémissante.

Il ferma les yeux, sachant qu'il était mort. Darius était connu pour ses explosions de rage, ses hurlements qui faisaient trembler leurs ennemis, sachant que la Main de Noxus avançait vers eux et qu'ils étaient perdus. Mais il avait été assez longtemps dans son unité pour savoir que lorsqu'il semblait calme, mais que ses yeux étaient allumés de cette fureur meurtrière, sa voix et ses mains tremblaient légèrement de haine et de rage, alors ces colères-là était réellement dévastatrices. Nul n'y avait jamais survécu, du camp de la Main ou de ses ennemis. Le volcan était réveillé et couvait, et l'éruption tuerait quiconque serait cible de sa fureur.

"Je croyais que dame Ellanna vous avait été imposée et vous gênait" avoua-t-il.

"Voyez-vous donc" répondit son seigneur avec morgue "tu croyais donc pouvoir penser à ma place ? Ne t'es-tu pas dit qu'elle était mon épouse et faisait donc partie de ma famille ? Que nous avions échangé nos sangs ?"

Il ne répondit rien et Darius fit signe d'amener le verre.

"Tu devrais peut-être le boire toi-même" ordonna-t-il. "Sais-tu ce qu'il contient, au moins ?"

"Non" avoua Leren.

"Qui te l'a donné, alors, et qui t'a mis ces stupides idées en tête ?"

Le silence lui répondit et il vint se placer devant le jeune homme.

"Leren, tu as été mon lieutenant pendant longtemps et je t'ai apprécié" commenta le général "notamment pour ta loyauté. Bien que je me sois visiblement trompé sur ce point, puisque tu t'attaques à mon propre sang, ne m'oblige pas à te torturer. Je ne le souhaite pas car tu as malgré tout été homme de valeur. Il boira ce verre."

Leren releva les yeux, croisant son regard furieux. Quelque chose lui disait que la mort dans ce verre n'était pas douce, et qu'un coup de hache du seigneur serait une fin bien plus enviable.

"Boris" fit-il faiblement.

"Viens donc nous rejoindre" ordonna le général.

Un mouvement de fuite lui répondit. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait deux mètres qu'il était rattrapé par la foule, et Stan, son troisième lieutenant, alla le chercher par la peau du cou pour le ramener de force, l'agenouillant d'une violente pression sur sa nuque devant le couple.

"As-tu une raison ?" s'enquit la voix grave du seigneur.

"Je... pardonnez-moi" fit-il soudainement en s'abattant face contre terre. "J'ignorais que c'était destiné à dame Ellanna !"

Un rire glacial lui répondit.

"Veux-tu vraiment me faire croire que tu ignorais qui en était la cible, et que Leren ignorait ce que contenait ce verre ?" aboya Darius, et les deux hommes se recroquevillèrent. "Me prenez-vous donc pour un idiot ? Bois !"

Il se recroquevilla encore plus, puis se jeta en avant, embrassant le bas de la robe d'Ellanna.

"Pardonnez-moi, ma dame" supplia-t-il, tremblant de terreur. "Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi !"

Le visage d'Ellanna ne présenta pas la moindre variation d'expression. Elle le laissa pleurnicher quelques instants, puis fit un signe de doigts et Stan vint aussitôt l'attraper, le reculant loin de la dame. Il croisa son regard de glace, pleurant de terreur, une lueur d'espoir folle dans les yeux quand elle rouvrit la bouche, qui fut pourtant aussitôt brisée.

"Bois."

Son ordre n'avait pas été plus élevé qu'un murmure et pourtant il avait été entendu distinctement dans chaque recoin de la cour. Il resta pétrifié, regardant le verre devant son visage, porté par Yohan, adressa un regard suppliant aux alentours sans que personne ne bronche puis, en voyant le manque absolu de soutien, accepta d'ouvrir la bouche. Yohan y versa le liquide sans ralentir.

Tout d'abord il ne se passa rien, puis il se mit à haleter, sa peau rosissant rapidement. Ses membres cessèrent de le soutenir, toute force disparue, en quelques instants à peine, et Stan le relâcha à la première convulsion, le laissant au sol. Il ne resta conscient que quelques minutes, convulsant de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que finalement tout s'arrête, de l'écume coulant de ses lèvres, ses yeux horrifiés ouverts sur le vide.

Darius saisit sa hache et Leren ne bougea pas, inclinant docilement sa tête, lui présentant sa nuque. Un instant ils crurent qu'il allait l'épargner. Leren était son lieutenant depuis plusieurs années et avait fait trois campagnes militaires en sa compagnie. Les deux hommes étaient proches, et pourtant la hache s'abattit sans une hésitation. La tête du soldat vola, parfaitement tranchée, et son corps décapité s'effondra. Il reposa sa hache, le manche appuyé sur le sol alors qu'il en tenait la tête.

"Ellanna Faend est mon épouse" annonça-t-il dans la cour silencieuse "et toute attaque envers elle est une attaque envers moi. Elle est la maîtresse de ces lieux et vous lui devez totale obéissance en ma présence comme en mon absence. Si une telle chose venait jamais à se reproduire, ma fureur ne serait pas destinée uniquement aux coupables comme aujourd'hui, mais également à mes servants et mes soldats incapables d'accomplir leurs devoirs. Elle est votre dame et j'attends de vous que vous la protégiez. Le contraire me serait fort déplaisant."

Il se retourna, lui tendant sa main, et elle la saisit pour se lever avec une grâce inhumaine. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle alors qu'elle prenait le bras de son mari et ses yeux balayèrent la cour.

"Mon mari vient de rentrer de voyage et j'attends un déjeuner, puis un bain pour lui" lâcha-t-elle d'une voix calme avant qu'il ne l'emmène à l'intérieur.

Ils avaient à peine disparus qu'un tourbillon d'activité s'emparait de la cour. Yohan et Stan les suivaient et se placèrent chacun devant l'une des portes de leurs appartements respectifs. Ducouteau était levé, difficilement appuyé sur le mur de pierre autour de la fenêtre en forme d'ogive qui donnait sur la cour.

"Qu'avaient-ils fait ?" interrogea-t-il avec une curiosité évidente.

"Ils ont tenté un empoisonnement au cyanure" répondit Darius.

"Seigneur" fit Ellanna avec une brève révérence.

"Dame" répondit-il avec un léger signe de tête. "Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous salue guère dignement."

"C'est chose aisément pardonnable. Je crains que mon époux et vous ne deviez vous succéder dans le même bain si vous ne souhaitez pas révéler votre présence et je pourrai peut-être ensuite examiner vos plaies ?"

"Ce serait un honneur. Vous avez une bien charmante épouse, Darius."

"Je vous remercie, Aleksandr. Souhaitez-vous que nous contactions quelqu'un ?"

"Je voudrai profiter de votre hospitalité le temps de recouvrer un peu de forces, et ensuite j'apprécierai effectivement de voir Talon."

"Vous n'aurez qu'à le demander."

"Dame Ellanna... puis-je vous appeler Ellanna ?"

"Bien sûr, seigneur."

"Appelez-moi Aleksandr dans ce cas, je vous en prie, comme votre époux. Pourrai-je savoir comment avez-vous su pour ma survie ?"

"C'est une bien longue histoire" déclina-t-elle "et je propose que vous vous reposiez une fois vos plaies soignées. Ensuite je vous la raconterai avec plaisir... une partie du moins."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr" fit-il distraitement.

Il commençait à somnoler à nouveau et Darius le ramena à son fauteuil avant de se frotter le visage. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus dormi et, même si le soleil venait de se lever, il était épuisé. Ellanna passa dans le salon attenant alors que du bruit s'y faisait entendre. Un énorme baquet avait été amené, laissé sur la partie carrelée au fond de la pièce, et l'eau en son sein fumait. De grandes serviettes étaient disposées toutes proches, ainsi que plusieurs savons, et l'une des servantes s'inclina profondément.

"Votre époux souhaitera-t-il de l'aide ?"

"Cela ira, merci" répondit-elle distraitement.

Une deuxième procession entrait, déposant des plateaux garnis de pains encore chauds, de divers types de confiture et douceurs, mais également de jambon et de fromage, ainsi que plusieurs boissons. Le déjeuner était gargantuesque mais c'était ce qu'elle avait demandé, et finalement le dernier serviteur se retira avec une courbette.

"Sonnez quand vous aurez terminé, ma dame" risqua-t-il avant de sortir à reculons, refermant la porte derrière lui sans attendre de réponse.

Elle retourna dans la pièce voisine et regarda Ducouteau à nouveau plus ou moins éveillé.

"Aleksandr va avoir besoin d'aide" constata-t-elle en se tournant vers son mari. "Cela vous gêne-t-il si je..."

"Vous n'êtes pas une servante" protesta Darius.

"C'est cela ou je devrai en appeler une" constata-t-elle.

Ducouteau sourit en voyant la réticence dans le regard noir du guerrier.

"Vous avez sans doute une servante en laquelle vous avez confiance" offrit-il, conciliant "et vous devriez y aller en premier avec votre épouse, Darius."

Il esquissa un sourire à l'expression ravie de la jeune femme dans le dos de son époux et celle un peu perplexe dudit époux. Elle avait pourtant pris sa main, l'entraînant à côté, et Ducouteau se rassit dans le fauteuil incroyablement confortable. Il avait bien le temps de faire encore une petite sieste, n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait juste qu'il pense à désinfecter ses rares plaies, mais la plupart du temps la torture était faite par brûlure. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il se rendormait et il se rapprocha du feu, profitant de la chaleur bénie.

A côté, Ellanna avait fait un sourire et dégrafa d'autorité la cape pourpre, la déposant sur une chaise avant de commencer à délacer la fermeture droite de l'armure, la moins accessible au guerrier.

"Ellanna" murmura-t-il "vous n'êtes pas ma servante."

"Non" répondit-elle "je suis votre femme et je souhaite vous voir et vous sentir dénudé, et également assurer votre confort."

Il s'immobilisa net et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais fréquenté les prostituées des camps de soldats, Darius, parce que je ne vous croirai pas."

"Bien sûr que si, j'ai..."

"Vous souhaitez avoir des héritiers ?" interrompit-elle, et il acquiesça, la faisant sourire avec malice. "Je crains que vous ne deviez en passer par là quelques fois, alors. Vous ne le souhaitez pas ?"

Elle bascula en avant, dans son étreinte, prise par un baiser exigeant. Ce fut finalement elle qui les sépara, les joues rosies, et il ne discuta pas, retirant son armure alors qu'elle l'aidait avant d'entrer dans le baquet. Même si l'eau avait refroidie, sa tiédeur restait plus qu'agréable et il se détendit rapidement, suivant des yeux la silhouette vive de sa femme qui ne tarda pas à lui amener du savon. Il se lava néanmoins rapidement, souhaitant laisser un peu de chaleur à son invité imprévu, et prit ensuite la serviette qu'elle lui tendait, se séchant rapidement sans percevoir le regard fort intéressé qui le parcourait tout entier, puis il enroula sa serviette autour de ses reins et prit son poignard.

"Appelez la servante que vous préférez" fit-il simplement. "Vous les connaissez mieux que moi."

Elle se rendit dans son appartement, dont elle ouvrit la porte, et le nom de Camila lui parvint un instant après, appelé avec force, puis la jeune blonde revint à la suite de son épouse. Il leur jeta un oeil sans cesser de se raser, maniant habilement la lame extrêmement aiguisée, et elles poursuivirent vers la chambre voisine. Ellanna avertissait très calmement Camila, la prévenant que pire que la mort l'attendrait si elle trahissait ce secret, et pourtant il entendit parfaitement l'exclamation horrifiée lorsque la femme reconnut le seigneur endormi. Elle accepta immédiatement sa tâche d'infirmière, de même que de garder le secret absolu, leur prêtant serment sans hésiter un instant.

Puis elle repassa dans le salon, allant installer en toute hâte un paravent autour du baquet, avant de revenir chercher l'homme vieillissant, le soutenant jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne disparaissent. Darius en profita pour déjeuner, puis émit un long bâillement en s'étirant.

"Camila" appela-t-il "tu installeras notre invité dans mon lit."

"Bien, mon seigneur" répondit la voix féminine. "Dois-je faire autre chose ?"

"Soigne-le et assure-toi qu'il mange" fit-il en se levant.

Il s'empara d'une couverture et rejoignit le canapé, pour être arrêtée par une silhouette mécontente.

"C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ?" siffla Ellanna.

"Pardon ?"

"Ma chambre est ici" fit-elle en pointant la bonne direction. "Ceci n'est pas négociable."

Trop fatigué, il renonça à protester et alla se coucher dans le lit au matelas confortable. Un délicat parfum féminin envahissait les draps et il s'endormit très vite.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salutations ! Voici le chapitre suivant, comme promis. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Camila, c'est cela ?" s'enquit de son côté Aleksandr Ducouteau lorsqu'il eut été soigné et se fut restauré, se sentant nettement mieux.

"Oui, seigneur."

"Ellanna Faend est-elle une bonne maîtresse ?"

"Excellente, seigneur. Sévère mais juste, comme le seigneur Darius."

"Quelle est leur relation ?"

"Rien dont vous ne vous rendrez compte très vite. C'est le général Swain qui a forcé leur mariage afin de récupérer les secrets de la famille Faend. Maître Darius n'a jamais importuné ma dame en six mois, ni l'inverse. Ils ne se sont même pas réellement parlé avant il y a quelques jours, puis maître Darius est parti et vous a ramené. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches que ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui."

"J'ai bien une idée de ce qui aurait changé" fit songeusement le seigneur. "Eh bien, Swain a sans doute fait une grave erreur en unissant ces deux-là... c'est une association très dangereuse."

"La plupart des gens croient que seul maître Darius est dangereux" signala Calina.

"Mais pas toi."

"Cela fait six mois que j'ai la chance d'être à son service. Je l'ai vue méditer et j'ai vu son pouvoir - même si je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, c'est de toute évidence de la magie puissante. J'ai supposé que c'était cela, le pouvoir des Faend que le général Swain voulait."

"Pas exactement" fit Ducouteau, amusé "mais j'ignore moi-même la nature exacte des pouvoirs des Faend. Je suis par contre certain que nul ne deviendra roi de Noxus sans l'accord de leurs héritiers, ou maintenant de leur dernière héritière."

Il se releva et elle vint aussitôt le soutenir, l'amenant jusqu'à la chambre seigneuriale.

"Soyez gentille, Camila, aménagez-moi une petite chambre isolée afin que je rende la sienne à Darius" soupira-t-il en s'allongeant. "Je ne vais pas rester éternellement dans les appartements d'un couple de jeunes mariés, ce serait fort inopportun."

"Je vais essayer, mais je ne sais pas si mes maîtres accepteront."

Elle prit la clochette qu'elle portait à sa ceinture et la déposa sur le chevet.

"C'est dame Ellanna qui me l'a donnée, je suis la seule à l'entendre" expliqua-t-elle. "Appelez-moi quand vous serez éveillé, s'il vous plaît."

"BIen sûr" accepta-t-il avec une courtoisie et un baisemain qui la firent rougir. "Bonne nuit, Camila."

"Bonne matinée, seigneur" fit-elle en s'inclinant profondément avant de reprendre sa main, s'enfuyant presque.

Il eut le temps de rire à sa réaction, satisfait de voir que ses talents de charmeur n'avaient pas disparu, avant de s'effondrer dans l'oreiller, sombrant immédiatement dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, il déménagea dans une petite pièce dans le couloir juste en face des appartements seigneuriaux. Un lit confortable s'y trouvait, ainsi qu'une fenêtre masquée d'un lourd rideau, et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour se rétablir. Au cours des semaines suivantes, il eut ainsi l'occasion de voir passer le marchand de vêtements qui se faisait déjà connaître avant sa capture et fit une ombre de sourire. Ellanna devait savoir bien mieux que son époux à quel point l'opulence visible, plus ou moins discrète, permettait d'acquérir de l'influence lors de réception. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'armure d'apparat du général était dorée à l'or fin, sa cape dans le plus riche tissu possible et d'un splendide rouge extrêmement difficile à obtenir en teinture.

Avoir en plus à son côté une femme vêtue des plus beaux atours de Noxus assiérait leur statut de manière durable. Enormément de gens ne soutenaient Swain que parce que Darius le faisait, mais si l'allégeance du général venait à se modifier, beaucoup de choses pouvaient basculer dans la Cité Etat... d'autant plus qu'il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que Ellanna ambitionnait de devenir reine de Noxus. Elle s'était placée dans une position idéale pour cela - mariée au généralissime idolâtré et craint par l'armée et le peuple à la fois, elle allait porter un coup fatal à Swain et, une fois de retour à la vie publique, il serait lui-même obligé de déclarer l'allégeance de la famille Ducouteau au noble couple, leur offrant par la même occasion toutes ses anciennes alliances et ses admirateurs.

Il avait après tout une dette de vie envers eux, ce qui ne lui laissait pas le moindre choix. Ils pouvaient exiger sa vie ou celle de n'importe quel membre de son clan quand ils le souhaitaient et, si la moitié de ce que l'on disait sur les Faend était vrai, le refuser serait pire que la mort.

Darius laissa venir Talon quand il en émit le souhait et ne demanda même pas à être présent à leur entrevue, le surprenant. Néanmoins l'assassin qu'il avait lui-même formé fut fou de rage en apprenant la vérité et il le retint d'aller se faire justice lui-même. Il aurait besoin de quelqu'un de son talent, inutile de se suicider dans une tentative d'assassinat sur Swain qui échouerait de toutes manières. Talon lui fournit par contre bien des informations très intéressantes et, lorsque leur entrevue s'acheva, il resta méditatif un long moment, puis se risqua à faire demander les seigneurs des lieux.

Coup de chance, les deux les rejoignirent rapidement et Camila leur fournit des rafraîchissements avant de se retirer, comme toujours.

"Talon m'a appris quelques points intéressants sur des alliés de Swain, que vous pourriez rassembler à votre cause" entama-t-il. "Bien sûr, il n'avait pas toutes les données du problème. Savez-vous comment Swain s'assure de l'allégeance de ma fille, Cassiopeia ?"

Devant le silence, il poursuivit.

"Il lui a promis de lui rendre sa forme humaine. Bien sûr, nous savons que sans la dague serpentine, il ne pourra pas le faire - et même avec, il ne sait pas utiliser sa magie. Qu'en pensez-vous, dame Ellanna ?"

"Que ce n'est absolument pas intéressé en tant que père ?" demanda-t-elle avec ironie, et il sourit.

"La famille Ducouteau vous doit déjà allégeance, dame, et les connexions de Cassiopeia pourraient vous être utiles - d'autant plus si elle peut reprendre sa forme humaine. Qu'y puis-je si cela soulage la douleur d'un vieil homme qui se sent toujours coupable des années après ?"

"N'était-ce pas votre femme qui a encouragé Cassiopeia dans cette voie ?" s'étonna Talon.

"Et je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher, j'étais bien trop heureux des renseignements qu'elle m'apportait. Toujours est-il que je ne peux défaire la situation, mais je peux m'assurer qu'aucun membre de ma famille ne tombe à nouveau dans ses mains."

Le silence retomba un instant, puis elle inclina la tête.

"Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose en ce sens."

"Darius, Talon m'a appris de belles choses sur une certaine bataille, à Kalamanda. Il semblerait que Swain ait affronté et capturé Jarvan, le prince de Demacia ?"

"Oui, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, plus ou moins. J'ai pu interroger Jarvan, un jeune homme trop fougueux, encore trop jeune, qui n'a pas su cesser de provoquer ses tortionnaires à temps. Stupides Demaciens..."

"Avez-vous déjà vu Swain laisser échapper une proie d'une telle importance ? Eh bien, en dehors de moi, mais j'ai reçu votre aide non négligeable, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'admets m'être posé de sérieuses questions à l'évasion de Jarvan" admit Darius. "Je ne comprenais pas comment le seigneur Garen, entre tous, avait pu parvenir discrètement assez proche d'un camp où le prince de Demacia allait être exécuté. Ce n'étaient pas mes hommes, en tout cas, sinon je les aurai moi-même exécutés pour leur incompétence."

"Je pense, au vu des informations croisées entre vous et Talon, que Jarvan n'a jamais été libéré. Il est probablement dans un endroit similaire à celui où j'étais."

"Jarvan apparaît quotidiennement à Demacia ou à l'Institut de Guerre" contredit Darius.

"Et bien plus souvent à l'Institut de Guerre" acquiesça Ducouteau. "Je vais devoir vous raconter une longue histoire mais, avant cela, Ellanna, accepteriez-vous de nous dire de quelle manière m'avez-vous retrouvé ?"

Les yeux d'Ellanna se posèrent sur lui, indéchiffrables, puis elle regarda Darius qui lui fit signe qu'il ne la forcerait à rien.

"Je ne le ferai pas sans vos serments d'allégeance à moi ou à mon époux" indiqua-t-elle finalement.

Difficilement, ses articulations encore raides malgré les semaines de guérison, il se leva et s'agenouilla devant les deux seigneurs. Talon s'était déjà levé d'un bond mais se précipita vers la fenêtre, agrippant vivement une silhouette avant de la basculer à l'intérieur, la faisant chuter au sol en enfonçant un genou entre ses reins pour l'immobiliser. Il avait en même temps plaqué sa face contre terre, ses doigts empêchant de voir et de reconnaître qui que ce soit dans la pièce.

"Draven" gronda Darius, la rage montant en lui. "Il me semblait t'avoir averti de ne pas tenter de m'espionner."

"Darius... dit à cette brute de me lâcher, il m'aveugle..."

"Non ?" demanda sarcastiquement Darius. "Peut-être est-ce ce que je souhaite, parce que je parlais de choses qui ne te concernent pas ? Il semblerait que j'ai des hommes plus loyaux que mon propre frère, tristesse..."

"Loyal ? Pourquoi devrai-je t'être loyal ?" aboya Draven. "Tu diriges des armées quand je dois me contenter d'exécuter quelques paysans, tu prends pour toi la plus belle femme de Noxus et tu ne la touches même pas, la faisant parader à ton bras comme un animal de compagnie sans savoir l'apprécier... tu as tout pour toi, frère, et tu ne le réalises même pas !"

"Est-ce le moment pour une crise de jalousie ?" soupira Darius. "Penses-tu que m'espionner arrangera ta situation ? Tu as tes talents que je n'ai pas, je ne le nie pas, pourquoi tenter de me faire disparaître de ta vie ?"

"Je ne veux pas ça !" rugit Draven.

"C'est l'impression que tu donnes, néanmoins. Que t'as promis ton maître du jour ?"

"Pff" cracha l'exécuteur, dédaigneux. "L'Institut de Guerre, frère, ils ne t'apprécient guère. Je me fiche de t'espionner mais si cela m'amène ce que je cherche, il faut bien que j'avance par moi-même, n'est-ce pas ?"

Darius secoua la tête en reconnaissant la phrase qu'il lui avait si souvent dite lorsqu'ils étaient gosses dans les rues de Noxus.

"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites" soupira-t-il, faisant signe à Ducouteau de disparaître dans l'ombre avant de désigner la porte à Talon.

L'assassin le repoussa à l'extérieur avant de se reculer à son tour. Draven tenta de voir, mais fut intercepté par la main de Darius.

"Stan !" appela-t-il.

Son garde arriva rapidement et s'inclina devant lui après avoir reconnu Draven.

"Vous aviez donné comme consigne de l'empêcher d'approcher dame Ellanna, seigneur" justifia-t-il. "Je la savais avec vous, je n'ai donc pas réagi."

"Tu as suivi mes ordres" rassura Darius. "Ils changent cependant à partir d'aujourd'hui - Draven n'est plus le bienvenu sur mes terres."

"Entendu, mon seigneur."

"Et vous avez autorisation de l'expulser de force s'il insiste."

"Bien, mon seigneur. Draven, si vous voulez bien..."

Le bourreau jeta un regard haineux vers son frère qui ne réagit pas, mais suivit néanmoins Stan. Un combat ici serait perdu d'avance avec la quantité de gardes fanatiquement dévoués à Darius dans les environs. Darius retourna ensuite dans la petite pièce. Ellanna avait fermé la fenêtre et tiré le rideau devant et il fit un signe de tête vers Talon.

"Merci de l'avoir attrapé... était-il là depuis longtemps ?"

"Je l'ai entendu approcher, mais je pense qu'il n'était à portée d'oreille que lorsque dame Ellanna a exigé notre allégeance. Puis-je ?"

Sans hésiter, il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prêta allégeance. Il frémit en voyant la dague serpentine qu'elle tenait, mais accepta néanmoins l'épreuve, la laissant trancher légèrement sa joue. Un instant après, elle coupait son propre pouce et appliqua le doigt sur sa joue, appuyant fermement. La regardant dans les yeux, il réitéra son serment, sentant le sang qui coulait en lui pour le lier. Elle le relâcha ensuite, satisfaite, et les deux marques disparurent en un instant.

Ducouteau avait observé avec attention, mais savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et il posa un genou à terre, la laissant prendre son sang avant de prêter serment au nom de la dette de vie qu'il leur devait. Sa promesse envahit aussitôt physiquement sa poitrine, comme une chaîne qui le liait et qui s'allégea immensément un instant après. Une allégeance était toujours à double sens - l'obéissance contre la protection, la loyauté contre la situation sociale. Il avait néanmoins prit soin de jurer fidélité aux deux membres du couple, ce qui signifierait peut-être, sous certaines conditions de séparation, qu'il pourrait choisir son futur suzerain.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son mari.

"Savez-vous pourquoi Swain vous a demandé de m'épouser, Darius ?"

"Pour récupérer le pouvoir de votre famille" fit-il, surpris "et sans doute l'utiliser pour lui-même."

"Vous savez maitnenant que je ne l'aime pas, et pourtant je n'ai jamais parue inquiète à cette idée, ne trouvez-vous pas ?"

"Jamais" admit-il.

"Swain n'a aucune chance de trouver le pouvoir des Faend dans notre ancien manoir. Il n'y est pas. Lorsque mon père a su qu'il allait être assassiné, il a détruit tous nos livres et nos savoirs, à une exception près. En temps normal la magie Faend n'est enseignée qu'à des hommes, mais mon frère n'était pas mature et il aurait été assassiné avant de pouvoir l'obtenir. C'est pourquoi Swain ne touchera jamais cette magie - elle se trouve là, et là."

Elle avait désigné sa tête et son coeur en parlant et secoua la tête.

"En huit mois où j'ai ce savoir, je n'ai pas encore réussi à l'assimiler entièrement et c'est pourquoi je médite aussi souvent. Cependant, au cours de mes explorations du monde de l'esprit, j'ai fini par développer un sens naturel à ma famille, un sens qui nous permet de percevoir les esprits autour de nous. Sur la totalité de Noxus, deux m'ont réellement marqués. Le premier était Swain lui-même, et je suis absolument certaine qu'il n'est pas humain, ou du moins qu'il ne l'est plus. Le second était plus subtil, intriqué dans la toile des esprits autour. Il s'agissait de cette dague."

Elle l'avait levée en parlant et son doigt parcourut la lame, qui ondula aussitôt.

"C'est une lame très particulière, qui vient de l'ancienne Icathia. Je doute que quiconque ne sache totalement s'en servir aujourd'hui, pas même le Freljordien ne le pouvait. Tout juste connaissions-nous, à nous deux, certains de ses pouvoirs, comme par exemple l'inviolabilité des serments prêtés avec. C'est une des spécialités de ma famille, comme vous le savez sûrement, Aleksandr. Les malédictions d'un Faend pour avoir brisé son serment sont des choses peu agréables à voir."

"J'ai souvenir de l'une, il me semble, en effet" acquiesça Aleksandr Ducouteau. "Lorsque votre mère avait été assassinée, si je ne m'abuse. La mort eut été bien plus douce pour les victimes de votre père."

"J'étais un peu jeune pour cet épisode mais j'en imagine très bien le résultat. Toujours est-il que c'était cette dague qui m'a permis de tout savoir. Je m'y étais liée en esprit, et ce diplomate Freljordien l'avait fait physiquement, et nous pouvions tous deux la contacter quand nous le souhaitions. Elle nous a servi de relais. Je ne l'ai d'abord pas cru lorsqu'il m'a dit que vous étiez vivant, mais ses arguments étaient tangibles et il est très difficile de mentir en passant par ce mode de communication. Cela changeait beaucoup de choses sur l'échiquier politique de Noxus - et, en particulier, cela pouvait faire basculer l'allégeance de Darius. Il était de mon devoir en tant qu'épouse de l'avertir, et cela concordait parfaitement avec ma vengeance contre Swain."

Le silence régna un long moment, puis finalement Aleksandr s'adossa plus confortablement, croisant ses bras.

"Ne me prenez pas pour fou immédiatement, je vous prie" entama-t-il. "Certains d'entre vous ont-ils jamais entendu parler de l'organisation qui s'appelle elle-même la Rose Noire ?"

* * *

_La suite la semaine prochaine !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà la suite, à l'heure pour une fois. La fin de cette partie faisait vraiment court, alors j'ai rajouté le début de la suivante. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Foutaises !" siffla Talon.

"Je le croyais également, jusqu'à acquérir la certitude que Jericho Swain en avait fait partie. Eh bien, pas réellement, car seules des femmes ont le titre de membre, mais il était néanmoins avec elles, et j'ignore s'il l'est toujours. Comment l'ai-je su ? Lorsque Leblanc, oui, Leblanc, qui n'a aucun rapport avec Noxus, est venu m'interroger et a tenté de me convaincre de rejoindre leur cause."

Il inspira légèrement.

"Les deux ont fait l'erreur de penser que je ne pourrai jamais sortir vivant de cette prison, je suppose. La Rose Noire a pour unique but de prendre le pouvoir sur tout Valoran ou, si elle en a un autre, je ne le saurai sans doute jamais. Noxus est presque leur, avec Swain qui est si proche du pouvoir, qui pourrait peut-être même devenir roi - non, ne reniflez pas ainsi, Ellanna. Tant que Darius ne l'aura pas publiquement désavoué, il le pourra. S'il s'avérait que Jarvan était bel et bien emprisonné, et qu'une illusion de Leblanc était à sa place, alors ce serait un pantin qui monterait sur le trône de Demacia dans quelques années. Là encore, ils n'ont pas tué Jarvan, peut-être est-ce difficile de maintenir une illusion et veulent-ils l'asservir ?"

"Il est impossible de maintenir vivante une parfaite réplique si l'original est mort" indiqua calmement Ellanna. "Que ce soit une illusion d'arbre ou de personne - si son modèle meurt, l'illusion disparaît aussitôt."

"Ceci explique donc cette erreur. Nous pourrions tout simplement tuer Jarvan, dans ce cas."

"Ou en faire un allié fidèle à notre cause" interrompit Darius.

"Quelle est notre cause ?" demanda Talon avec une ironie mordante. "Voulez-vous devenir roi, seigneur Darius ?"

"Cela ne m'intéresse pas" répondit le général, jetant un regard d'incompréhension à sa femme lorsque celle-ci se racla la gorge.

"Cela intéresse votre épouse, visiblement" ricana Talon.

"C'est une chose dont nous discuterons entre nous" interrompit Ellanna.

"Je veux que Noxus soit unie, et bouter ces étrangers hors de la cité" interrompit le général. "Ensuite nous pourrons discuter d'autres choses. Une alliance, même temporaire, avec Demacia nous laisserait le temps d'asseoir une hiérarchie forte et de nettoyer la ville, c'est tout, et tirer Jarvan hors de sa geôle est le meilleur moyen de s'allier à eux."

"Ellanna ?" interrogea Ducouteau.

"Swain sera un bon point de départ, suivi par la Rose Noire dans son entièreté."

"Vous saviez que..."

Un regard froid lui répondit.

"Je n'ai pas vocation à expliquer ni mes motivations ni mes connaissances à mes vassaux" fit-elle d'une voix calme, frémissant cependant d'une nuance d'avertissement.

La gifle le frappa et pourtant il accepta la remontrance pour ce qu'elle était. Les quatre personnes présentes dans cette pièce n'étaient pas égales. Darius et Ellanna l'étaient, plus ou moins, en apparence du moins, gérant ensuite leur mariage comme ils le souhaitaient. Lui était leur vassal, et Talon était encore bien plus bas, un exécutant. Ellanna Faend avait raison - en dehors de Darius, nul ne pouvait exiger savoir ou motivation de sa part.

Leur réunion prit fin peu de temps après cette douche froide. Une rencontre avec Cassiopeia avait été convenue pour quand Ellanna aurait trouvé quoi faire et le couple se retira ensuite dans leurs appartements alors que Talon vidait les lieux, silencieux et invisible. Un dîner les y attendait et ils s'attablèrent en silence. Ils s'installèrent ensuite devant la cheminée, comme toujours maintenant, un verre de vin à portée de main, et il finit par reporter son regard sur elle.

"Pourquoi vous êtes-vous raclé la gorge, Ellanna ?" s'enquit-il.

"Parce que vous aviez affirmé ne pas vouloir devenir roi de Noxus."

"Je ne le souhaite pas" répondit-il sincèrement.

"Et pourtant, si vous voulez neutraliser Swain, vous devrez le faire" répondit-elle patiemment.

Elle se leva, refermant les rideaux avant de le rejoindre, s'installant sur son accoudoir.

"Vous êtes l'homme avec le plus d'influence à Noxus, mon époux" affirma-t-elle du ton du constat. "Swain n'est guère aimé, mais craint. Vous, avec vos éclatantes victoires militaires, votre caractère fort, mais bien plus humain que lui, vous êtes aimé et craint à la fois. Vos hommes savent que vous êtes juste mais sans pitié, et que vous appliquerez vos sentences si vos règles ne sont pas respectées, mais qu'autrement ils n'auront pas à vous craindre. Cette croyance s'est répandue à tout le peuple de Noxus."

Ses doigts vinrent caresser sa joue.

"Si vous voulez que Swain quitte Noxus, vous devez prendre sa place. Personne ne pourra s'imposer face à vous, la chose est aussi simple que cela. Quand Ducouteau jaillira au grand jour et vous prêtera publiquement allégeance, vous serez à un doigt d'obtenir la couronne."

Elle se pencha sur lui, venant caresser ses lèvres de son souffle, ouvrant sa ceinture.

"Et je serai ce doigt, Darius" murmura-t-elle. "Vous serez roi, que vous le vouliez ou non, et vous le savez au plus profond de vous, prenant déjà vos décisions en conséquence. N'avez-vous pas planifié une paix avec Demacia ? Seul un roi peut décider de ceci."

"Ellanna..."

Un sourire lui répondit alors qu'elle ouvrait sa tunique et il se leva soudain, la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien pour la reposer délicatement sur son lit, l'admirant un instant avant de commencer à délacer son corsage. Après neuf mois de mariage, il était temps qu'ils ne célèbrent leur nuit de noces.

* * *

Cassiopeia arpentait les couloirs du palais Ducouteau, ondulant sur le sol dallé. Les allées étaient larges, lumineuses, la plupart du temps en pierre blanche. Leur père, Aleksandr Ducouteau, avait choisi une bâtisse emplie de lumière pour faire oublier leurs talents de maîtres assassin. Un sifflement menaçant s'échappa de sa bouche et le serviteur plus loin déguerpit aussitôt. Pourtant la présence dont elle avait perçu la chaleur n'était pas la sienne mais une autre, diffuse, bien plus menaçante.

Elle s'arrêta soudain net, levant ses griffes, en voyant l'homme adossé à une colonne de pierre blanche. Puis ses yeux déformés reconnurent Talon, un des ex-hommes de main de leur père. Il était ami avec Katarina, pas avec elle, aussi poursuivit-elle sa route furieusement. Plus personne n'était ami avec elle depuis sa transformation, pas même politiquement parlant.

"Si, Cassi, c'est toi que je voulais voir" indiqua l'assassin d'une voix calme alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

"Qui te dit que *je* veux te voir ?" siffla-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

"Parce que cela contrarierait fort ta mère ?"

Elle s'arrêta net et revint vers lui, un sourire menaçant et envoûtant à la fois sur les lèvres. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à être à moins de quelques centimètres de son visage. Sa langue fourchue sortit de sa bouche mais il ne broncha pas, la fixant d'un œil vide d'émotions.

"Vraiment ?" susurra-t-elle. "Et que puis-je faire pour la contrarier et contrarier son cher amant ? Dis-moi, Talon, car c'est effectivement un sujet qui m'intéresse fort."

"Y a-t-il d'autres gens dans les environs ?"

Elle se redressa sur sa queue, se hissant en hauteur avant de darder sa langue dans diverses directions, puis elle revint contre lui, prenant à son oreille.

"Tu es la seule chaleur humaine dans les environs, mon beau" murmura-t-elle.

"Pourrais-tu me redire ceci avec cette intonation dans deux semaines ?" s'enquit-il.

"Aurais-tu d'intimes saignements ?" demanda-t-elle avec une ironie mordante, murmurant à son oreille en glissant ce qui lui restait de doigts sur son torse. "Ou peut-être es-tu intéressé par la femme serpent ?"

"En aucune manière, cependant, si la moitié de ce que l'on dit sur la beauté de Cassiopeia Ducouteau est vrai, alors je serai ravi de la voir dans mon lit."

Elle resta surprise, puis la rage monta en elle. Le venin commença à couler de ses crochets et ses mains griffues vinrent égratigner son visage. Il l'arrêta en saisissant son poignet, l'écartant de son visage.

"Je ne plaisante pas" fit-il calmement. "Swain t'a promis mais n'a jamais tenu parole, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Le vieux sénile en est bien incapable, j'en ai peur, ou il m'aurait montré le moindre signe de progrès en trois ans pour me... motiver. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Je le pense, en effet" acquiesça Talon.

"Alors, mon beau, à part venir dans ton lit, ce que je ferai, dis-moi quel est le prix que je dois payer ? Si tu me mens, je te tuerai, mais tu le sais déjà.. ton agonie sera longue, je te le promets."

"De mes renseignements, la malédiction qui t'a frappée est extrêmement puissante. Mon... mandataire ne peut pour l'instant te rendre entièrement forme humaine, car lancer une malédiction est bien plus facile que de l'annuler. Cependant, il propose de pratiquer un rituel sur toi qui te permettra de reprendre ta forme originelle plusieurs heures par jour. Entre douze et seize, il ne confirmera la durée exacte qu'une fois qu'il t'aura vue et examinée. Tu auras également son serment qu'il recherchera activement un moyen d'annuler définitivement la malédiction."

Elle siffla malgré elle. La proposition était plus qu'intéressante, et infiniment plus que ce que promettait Swain pour qu'elle ne le serve.

"Et moi ?" finit-elle par demander. "Que devrai-je faire ?"

"Tu continueras de servir Swain et ta mère, en apparence du moins, en les haïssant au plus profond de ton cœur."

"Je le fais déjà" susurra-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. "Oh, je le hais, Talon, et si tu me dis que je dois participer à sa chute, je le ferai."

"Entres autres" acquiesça-t-il. "Tu lui prêteras également un serment d'allégeance personnel et, le jour où un membre de ton clan s'engagera publiquement en sa faveur, s'agenouillant devant lui en public, tu le suivras afin d'étouffer toute contestation."

"Je le ferai également" accepta-t-elle. "J'aurai une dette de vie envers lui, je n'ai guère le choix."

"En tant que vassal, tu l'aideras activement à réaliser ses plans, y compris en revenant à tes... anciennes méthodes."

"Inutile de me rappeler les devoirs d'un vassal, mon beau" murmura-t-elle. "Feras-tu partie de ces plans à réaliser ou viendrai-je te voir de moi-même ?"

Un regard de désir lui répondit. Talon l'avait vue bien des fois lorsqu'elle était humaine, même s'il ne l'avait jamais approchée - en tant que serviteur de son père, elle lui aurait rit au nez. Ce fut cela qui la convainquit qu'il était parfaitement sérieux - il désirait sa forme *humaine* et était donc absolument certain qu'il la retrouverait.

"J'accepte ton marché, Talon" murmura-t-elle. "Dois-je faire quelque chose de particulier ? Te prêter serment maintenant ?"

"Tu lui prêteras serment avant et après le rituel" répondit-il.

"Bien sûr."

"Et tu dois faire quelque chose pour ta propre guérison."

"Quoi ?"

"Le sang de tes parents est nécessaire. Pris de force ou donné volontairement, peu importe. Au moins l'un des deux êtres qui t'ont donné naissance."

Elle réfléchit un instant, le regardant pensivement. Certes, elle pouvait agresser sa mère, mais la chose ne serait guère subtile. Elle pouvait la tuer, également, de préférence un jour où elle se trouvait dans les bras de ce maudit corbeau, mais ce serait prendre des risques inconsidérés et se faire probablement exécuter ensuite. Une idée jaillit soudain et elle la pesa, avant de l'approuver mentalement. Elle revint contre Talon.

"Mon beau, pourrais-tu m'aider à faire ceci ?" murmura-t-elle. "Ce sera très apprécié une fois que j'aurai repris... forme humaine."

"Que veux-tu ?"

"Il faut que tu m'apprennes à être ivre."

Il leva un sourcil surpris, puis esquissa un sourire amusé.

"Retrouvons-nous dans ta chambre" proposa-t-il nonchalamment avant de soudain disparaître.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et elle siffla, faisant fuir l'importun avant d'onduler vers sa chambre.

Trois jours plus tard, la femme serpent semait l'anarchie dans le palais ordinairement silencieux des Ducouteau. Visiblement au plus haut point de l'ivresse, elle déchira bien des tentures, détruisit des vases précieux, jusqu'à ce que Katarina et sa mère en personne ne viennent la stopper. Et pourtant son agression avait été immédiate, fulgurante, enroulant son puissant corps de serpent autour de celui de sa mère avant de la mordre à l'épaule. Bien sûr, la punition serait terrible, mais si cela lui rendait sa liberté elle s'en fichait.

Elle fut finalement maîtrisée de force et ramenée dans sa chambre qui fut barricadée de l'extérieur. Les fenêtres lui étaient bien inaccessibles avec ce corps, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'empara des fioles vides qui se tenaient là et les mit juste sous ses crochets, recrachant immédiatement. Le sang se mit à couler, remplissant les deux fioles successivement.

Cassiopeia avait mis plusieurs heures à recracher tout le venin contenu dans ses crochets. L'opération était douloureuse et ses réserves de poison se reconstituaient très vite, mais elle avait fini par parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant. A l'instant où elle avait mordu sa mère, le sang s'était engouffré dans le premier orifice disponible - en l'occurrence, les deux dents creuses. Elle espérait que cela suffirait. Quelques vases furent encore cassés pour la forme, puis elle rejoignit sa couche, feignant le sommeil induit par l'ivresse.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Un chapitre un poil plus court, car la suite arrivera et sera bien plus intense... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, Talon la faisant sortir de Noxus malgré son corps peu discret. Elle ne parla pas une fois, ne posa pas une question aux hommes qui les accompagnaient. Ils remontèrent au nord pendant quatre heures après qu'elle ne se soit hissée dans une carriole, puis dévièrent dans une forêt jusqu'à enfin aboutir sur une lumineuse clairière. Deux silhouettes s'y tenaient, masquées, et Talon l'aida à descendre. Leurs transporteurs vidèrent les environs juste après, les laissant tous les quatre seuls.

"Mon seigneur" siffla-t-elle vers la silhouette masculine. "Ma dame."

Elle s'arrêta soudain net, dardant sa langue, sentant l'air encore et encore avant de se rapprocher de l'homme. Il était de son sang, elle en était certaine. D'un geste de main, il fit tomber sa capuche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en le reconnaissant.

"Père" murmura-t-elle. "Père... comment est-ce possible ?"

"Bonjour, Cassi" fit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle s'élança en avant sans réfléchir, droit sur lui, et il l'accueillit dans son étreinte, ne reculant pas de dégoût. Cassiopeia sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, restant dans ses bras forts. La révélation se fit soudain dans son esprit. C'était son père qui allait prêter allégeance à quelqu'un et seule Katarina pourrait le contester. Elle ne le ferait pas si elle voyait Cassiopeia faire de même et la loyauté de leur famille irait donc à leur choix.

"Il est temps, Cassi" fit-il d'une voix douce, embrassant son front. "Je te prendrai dans mes bras lorsque tu seras à nouveau ma si belle enfant."

Elle fit un sourire tremblant, puis se détacha de lui, s'inclinant profondément devant l'autre silhouette.

"Dites-moi à qui je dois jurer allégeance, ma dame, et je le ferai" promit-elle, la voix assurée.

La capuche tomba en réponse et elle resta muette de stupeur en reconnaissant Ellanna Faend. Elle ne posa pourtant pas de questions, courbant son corps jusqu'à ce que son front ne touche terre aux pieds de la dame.

"Moi, Cassiopeia Ducouteau, prête allégeance à ma noble dame, Ellanna Faend, et tout son clan. Sa volonté sera mienne. Mon cœur et ma loyauté lui appartiendront contre sa protection et son aide et je resterai son artisan jusqu'à ma mort. Ainsi soit-il."

"J'accepte ton serment, Cassiopeia Ducouteau, et te prends à mon service à compter de ce jour. Je ne prendrai ton sang qu'après avoir tenu la première part de ma promesse. Ainsi soit-il. Relève-toi maintenant."

Cassiopeia s'exécuta et Ellanna lui désigna l'autel de pierre qui se trouvait au centre de la clairière. Elle y ondula sans hésiter, se hissant dessus alors que Talon tendait les fioles de sang à sa nouvelle maîtresse. Ellanna la rejoignit d'un pas ferme, examinant le liquide carmin, et son père se plaça face à elle, l'autel entre eux deux. Ellanna glissa une main dans sa tunique et en sortit une lame d'or. La terreur l'étreignit en la voyant. Comment la dame avait-elle pu se procurer ceci ? Elle était certaine que Swain l'avait en sa possession...

"Je vais prendre ton sang" avertit-elle, et elle acquiesça, ses entrailles se tordant alors que la lame s'approchait d'elle.

La poigne de son père dut l'immobiliser pour ne pas qu'elle ne se dérobe. C'était pourtant viscéral, la dague la terrorisait et elle ne voulait plus que s'en éloigner. Une main forte plaqua sa queue de serpent sur l'autel, l'empêchant de bouger. Ellanna Fend y semblait indifférente, examinant le sang qui restait sur la lame dorée, avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel, semblant compter quelque chose.

"Je peux te donner treize heures trente-quatre" finit-elle par dire "renouvelables tous les jours à l'aube. Acceptes-tu ?"

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête et Ellanna ouvrit la fiole de sang, plaçant la lame au-dessus de son ventre avant de lentement y faire couler le liquide carmin. Les rainures de la dague s'emplirent lentement et un des mains de son père la relâcha alors qu'il tendait son poignet dénudé, l'offrant à la magicienne. Elle le trancha d'un geste fluide, récupérant à son tour le sang, puis il retourna maintenir la jeune femme qui tentait de fuir en voyant la lame ensanglantée s'approcher dangereusement près d'elle.

La lame ouvrit son visage, puis descendit sur son torse, ouvrant de légers filets de sang. Ellanna commença à parler mais, la voix caverneuse, elle ne s'adressait plus à eux. Sa lame descendit ensuite, tranchant les écailles comme du beurre, traçant une longue incision au milieu de la queue serpentine. Puis elle revint découper le cuir autour de sa tête, les griffes une par une. Un voile de lumière rouge passa sous leurs yeux. La lune s'assombrissait, prenant une couleur pourpre.

Cassiopeia hurla soudain de douleur alors que le feu s'emparait de sa queue. Elle eut l'impression qu'on la déchirait en deux - ce qu'il se passait réellement, des jambes se dessinant lentement. La transformation était horriblement lente. Son cri s'étrangla alors que ses crochets tombaient, lui laissant une bouche normale. Ses mains reprirent doucement leur forme originelles, les longs doigts, si blancs et si fins, qui avaient séduits plus d'un homme, se crispèrent sous la douleur.

Finalement tout disparut, y compris les mains qui la tenaient en place, et elle rouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle ne percevait nulle chaleur, mais par contre sa vue était parfaitement nette. Doucement, elle se redressa sur un coude, pour que sa longue chevelure noire bouclée ne tombe sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses jambes. Longues et pâles, elles étaient bel et bien séparées, entièrement humaines, et elle en replia doucement une qui obéit à sa volonté, laissant la seconde tendue.

La main de son père se présenta à elle et elle la prit, descendant doucement de l'autel. Elle eut du mal à faire ses premiers pas, ayant perdu l'habitude d'utiliser deux jambes séparément, mais le réflexe lui revint vite et elle se tourna vers Ellanna Faend avant de s'agenouiller à ses pieds.

"Vous avez tenu promesse, ma dame" fit-elle et, encore une fois, ce fut sa véritable voix, sans la moindre trace de sifflement, qui résonna à ses propres oreilles. "Acceptez mon sang et mon serment d'allégeance, je vous en prie."

La dague d'or se tendit vers elle et elle n'hésita pas cette fois, présentant volontiers sa joue. Ellanna l'égratigna à peine.

"Veuillez prêter allégeance à mon mari, également" demanda-t-elle, et Cassiopeia s'exécuta sans discuter.

Elle ne se releva que lorsqu'elle en eut l'autorisation. En périphérie, elle vit Talon qui la regardait toujours, fixant sans pudeur son corps dénudé, et elle décida aussitôt qu'il serait le premier à jouir dans ce nouveau corps. Même s'il n'avait été qu'intermédiaire, elle n'aurait pu retrouver sa forme humaine sans lui.

"Treize heures trente-quatre, Cassiopeia, je vous le rappelle" fit distraitement Ellanna. "Talon va vous raccompagner à Noxus. Mon époux invitera prochainement votre famille dans notre demeure, je souhaiterai vous parler à part à ce moment."

"Bien sûr, ma dame. Dois-je montrer ma forme humaine ou préférez-vous que je feinte l'absence du moindre changement ?"

"Seriez-vous prête à le faire ?"

"Sans hésiter. Indiquez-moi simplement comment redevenir... l'autre."

"Pensez-y et votre corps le fera. Si vous atteignez la fin du temps imparti, il le redeviendra seul, mais de force, et ce sera bien plus douloureux, plus proche de la transformation originelle."

"Je vous remercie de l'avertissement, ma dame. Que la fin de nuit vous soit douce."

Elle retourna vers la carriole et Talon lui tendit une main pour l'aider à monter dans la partie arrière. Elle lui fit un sourire ensorcelant, réitérant silencieusement sa promesse, puis laissa son corps se déformer pour ensuite le dissimuler sous une cape. Il monta à la place du conducteur et fit claquer les rênes. Les chevaux partirent aussitôt et passèrent au galop dès qu'ils furent à nouveau sur la route.

L'aube pointait lorsqu'elle se retrouva finalement dans la chambre dont elle avait interdiction de sortir. Elle se tourna alors vers son guide, lui souriant, et lui désigna le lit.

"Je tiens toujours mes promesses" murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensorcelante. "Resterez-vous me tenir compagnie en cette fin de nuit ?"

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre en réponse, coulant un oeil à l'extérieur avant d'en refermer les rideaux. Elle vérifia que la porte était toujours barrée, que nul bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le palais, puis eut un sourire malicieux.

Lorsque Talon se retourna, la plus belle femme de Noxus se tenait face à lui, nue, et lui désigna son lit dans un geste explicite avant de le rejoindre dessus, commençant lentement à le déshabiller.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ils mirent près de trois mois à découvrir où Jarvan IV, le véritable, était retenu. C'était Cassiopeia qui avait obtenu l'information, soudoyant aisément l'un des membres de la garde d'élite de Swain en feignant l'indifférence absolue quant à son discours. Le soldat ivre avait raconté bien des choses à la femme à la peau pâle qu'il caressait, n'ayant visiblement pas reconnu la disparue jeune femme de la famille Ducouteau. Nul ne songeait à faire le lien entre l'horreur semi-serpent et une beauté aux envoûtants yeux de saphir, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors ils se mirent à monter une expédition. Elle serait dirigée par Aleksandr, donné pour mort et donc moins aisément reconnaissable. Talon serait leur éclaireur, comme toujours, plus furtif que n'importe qui d'autre et incroyablement rapide pour mettre fin à des vies. Cassiopeia s'y était également invitée - elle irait sous forme humaine, mais son venin mortel pourrait résoudre très rapidement des situations dangereuses où ils se retrouveraient forcément en infériorité numérique. Darius devait piloter une campagne de reconnaissance dans le Nord, se rapprochant de Freljord. Elle avait été ordonnée par Swain et il était donc peu probable que le corbeau ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit, même s'ils passaient près des lieux concernés.

Une fois Jarvan guéri et, éventuellement, rallié, ils pourraient mettre réellement en place leur complot pour renverser Swain. Darius avait fini par renoncer à son envie de rester général, convaincu par sa tendre épouse, mais n'en avait fait part à personne. Il la respectait un peu plus chaque jour - elle était bien plus habile politicienne que lui et les paroles d'Aleksandr Ducouteau s'étaient avérées exactes. S'il l'avait méprisée, voire battue, nul doute qu'elle aurait été l'instrument de sa mort.

Ellanna ne quittait plus pour autant Noxus, même pendant sa brève campagne. Leur maisonnée n'avait plus jamais eu besoin d'un autre avertissement que l'exécution des deux traîtres et plus personne n'osait lui désobéir ou lui manquer de respect, pas même hors de sa vue. Elle dirigeait la petite forteresse d'une main de fer, organisant quand nécessaire des réceptions qui étaient devenues un moment incontournable de la vie de la noblesse de Noxus. En réalité cela lui permettait non seulement de renforcer leur influence, mais également de dissimuler des allées et venues... comme par exemple le convoi qui devait amener Jarvan jusqu'à elle.

La seule chose qui l'inquiétait réellement était l'apparente immobilité de Jericho Swain. Il n'avait que très peu bronché après la disparition de Ducouteau, ou du moins l'avait fait très discrètement. Plus tard, elle avait su par Cassiopeia qu'il le cherchait néanmoins, a priori pour l'abattre à vue. Ces ordres trahissaient bien sa nervosité, puisque un meurtre en plein jour et en pleine vue entraînait forcément des questions, même à Noxus, mais il n'avait pas agi plus que cela.

"Ma dame ?"

Yohan venait d'entrer dans son salon, s'inclinant, et elle lui fit signe de se relever. Il avait pourtant mal à l'aise et s'excusa de la déranger.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Je..."

Il ferma les yeux.

"Le seigneur Jericho Swain est dans la cour, madame, et demande si vous voulez bien le recevoir."

Elle lâcha son verre sous le choc, totalement prise au dépourvu. Le métal martelé s'écrasa au sol, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, fermant les yeux, inspirant lentement pour se calmer.

"Envoie-le dans le salon ocre" commanda-t-elle d'une voix vacillante "et envoie-moi mes servantes."

Elle ne pouvait pas refuser de le rencontrer. Ses trois servantes préférées étaient accourues et elle laissa Camila choisir sa tenue. La jeune blonde opta pour une robe luxueuse mais ordinaire, que l'on pourrait aisément porter en intérieur sans pour autant paraître débraillée et l'aida rapidement à s'habiller.

"Cela ira, ma dame ?"

"Oui" fit doucement Ellanna. "Camila... mentiras-tu pour moi si je te le demande ?"

Un regard décidé lui répondit et elle acquiesça. Dans l'ignorance de ce que Swain voulait, elle ne pouvait pour autant anticiper et préparer ses réponses. Finalement elle descendit d'un pas royal, rejoignant le salon ocre.

Le corbeau se leva à son entrée et inclina sa tête, lui faisant ensuite un baisemain parfait.

"Dame Faend, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu me recevoir. Vous êtes ravissante."

"Merci, seigneur Swain" répondit-elle en inclinant gracieusement sa tête. "Vous m'avez prise par surprise."

"J'en suis désolé. Serait-ce le salon où vous invitez vos plus proches amis pendant vos réceptions privées ?"

Il s'était rapproché du mur, observant l'un des grands tableaux. Il représentait un portrait de Darius et elle, comme la coutume après leur mariage le demandait.

"En effet" acquiesça-t-elle.

"Darius sait-il que vous affichez un tel tableau ?"

Elle rit doucement.

"Je crains que mon époux n'aime guère le calme de ce salon."

"Ce n'est guère étonnant. Il a toujours préféré la fureur des champs de bataille."

Ou l'intimité de leurs appartements, songea Ellanna, mais Swain ne pouvait savoir cela.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" interrogea-t-elle finalement. "Mon mari est absent, comme vous le savez, il m'a simplement avertie qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs semaines."

"Oui, cette regrettable histoire à la frontière de Freljord... Un nouveau conflit se prépare là-bas, j'en ai bien peur, et il serait dommage que Noxus ne sache tirer son avantage de ceci. En réalité, dame Ellanna, je suis venue vous parler de votre famille."

Elle afficha une expression surprise.

"Vous savez que ma famille est décédée, je suppose."

"Oui, ces événements ont été tragiques. Je pensais à vrai dire pouvoir vous ramener une part de votre héritage, mais les ruines de votre manoir étaient bien vides."

Elle secoua la tête.

"Je le sais. Ce regrettable incendie... Heureusement que mon mari tient à ce que sa femme ait une apparence présentable."

"Plus que cela" offrit Swain avec courtoisie.

La conversation resta sur des banalités un long moment. Elle finit par secouer la tête, navrée, alors qu'il insinuait pour la troisième fois pouvoir être aidé par les talents de sa famille.

"Je suis navrée, seigneur" fit-elle d'une voix douce. "Je sais que mon mari apprécierait beaucoup que je vous apporte toute l'aide que je peux, mais mon père, ni son père avant lui, n'ont jamais accepté de donner la moindre éducation... particulière aux femmes dans leur famille. L'art, comme ils l'appelaient, n'a jamais été enseigné qu'aux hommes."

"C'est fort regrettable" soupira Swain. "Savez-vous de quel type de magie il s'agissait ?"

Elle frissonna faussement.

"De ce que j'ai entendu" avoua-t-elle "il s'agissait de... de malédictions, ou de choses comme ça. Je n'étais pas très âgée, mais je crois que mon père était... responsable, lorsque ma mère a été assassinée..."

"Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir remémoré de mauvais souvenirs" offrit-il en inclinant sa tête.

Elle prit un peu de vin en réponse, se recomposant lentement un visage intact. Il ne la perturba pas, semblant à nouveau plongé dans l'observation du tableau. Bien sûr, l'art de sa famille dépassait de loin les malédictions que n'importe qui pouvait utiliser à petite échelle. Il s'agissait d'une intoxication alimentaire par rapport au venin mortel d'un aspic, pour établir une comparaison.

"M'en voulez-vous pour ce mariage ?" demanda-t-il soudain, et elle sursauta.

"Non" finit-elle par répondre, avant d'ajouter effrontément. "Sur le coup, oui."

"Pourquoi donc ?"

"Je ne voulais pas me marier, mais Darius était un parti plus qu'excellent. Nul n'oserait m'importuner comme ils auraient importuné une héritière seule, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet" acquiesça-t-il "je suis ravi que vous vous en soyez rendue compte."

Elle acquiesça, espérant simplement qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle le remercie pour le mariage imposé. Darius aurait pu être pire, infiniment pire. Elle s'attendait à une brute de soldat grossier, qui lui aurait imposé sa présence et aurait systématiquement partagé sa couche. Non, il l'avait laissée en paix et c'était elle qui avait initié leur rapprochement, jusqu'à se considérer comme étant réellement sa femme. Pas par obligation, mais par choix.

"Il semble prendre soin de vous" observa le tacticien. "Si j'en juge par cet écho que j'ai eu de cyanure."

"Je pense qu'il supporte mal l'idée que sa femme puisse être blessée" fit-elle d'un ton indifférent. "Cela n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec moi."

"J'ai également entendu dire que vous aviez exigé de quelqu'un un serment d'allégeance."

Elle leva un délicat sourcil. Voici donc à qui Draven allait raconter ce qu'il découvrait...

"Je vois que Draven est bavard en plus d'être d'une impolitesse rare" lâcha-t-elle poliment, cherchant du temps pour une excuse. "Une chance que mon époux ne lui ressemble pas."

"Je n'étais pas certain que vous seriez bien ici, surtout après cette affaire."

"Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude" mentit-elle en inclinant sa tête, ayant enfin trouvé une idée. "A vrai dire, cette demande de serment était plus un test qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Les deux personnes qui ont juré juste après, à ma grande surprise d'ailleurs, étaient déjà aux ordres de mon mari. Voulez-vous que je les fasse chercher ?"

"Si vous le souhaitez."

"Camila !"

La servante entra un instant plus tard, exécutant une parfaite révérence.

"Ma dame ?"

"Va me chercher Yohan et revient avec lui, s'il te plaît."

La jeune femme s'éclipsa juste après et revint en compagnie du lieutenant au bout de quelques minutes.

"Vous devriez expliquer au seigneur Swain comment vous m'avez prêté allégeance, juste après cette histoire d'empoisonnement" fit-elle d'une voix calme.

A sa grande surprise, Camila rougit immédiatement, et les oreilles de Yohan se mirent à chauffer. Surprise, elle se demanda s'ils avaient *préparé* quelque chose pendant ces quelques minutes volées.

"Pardon, ma dame" murmura Camila. "Je... je sais que ce n'était pas la place d'une servante de..."

"Expliquez juste la situation."

Yohan se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Nous... nous ne savions pas comment notre dame avait pu survivre au cyanure et... comme sa... sa famille a... plein de pouvoirs étranges, nous le lui avons... demandé..."

Il baissa les yeux, ne sachant visiblement plus où se mettre. Camila également était cramoisie, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

"Maître Darius était vraiment furieux" fit-elle d'une petite voix "mais dame Ellanna a ordonné que nous lui jurions allégeance et... et maître Darius était d'accord alors... alors nous avons juré..."

"Ne sont-ils pas mignons ainsi, couverts de gêne et de honte ?" commenta ironiquement Ellanna.

"Ils ont raison de l'être, pour avoir questionné leur maîtresse" répondit froidement Swain. "J'espère que vous avez su prendre des mesures."

Les deux faux coupables semblèrent se ratatiner sur place, comme se remémorant parfaitement la punition qui avait suivie.

"Eh bien" commenta Ellanna "une fois qu'ils étaient sous mes ordres en plus de ceux de mon époux, je pouvais réellement faire ce que je souhaitais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet. Alors, jeunes gens indiscrets, quelle était cette raison ?"

"Elle ne..." bafouilla Camila.

"Elle n'a pas bu" avoua Yohan, le bout de ses oreilles rougissant furieusement. "Pardon, ma dame..."

Un sourire froidement amusé lui répondit et Swain les congédia d'un signe de main. Ils s'enfuirent presque et il observa à nouveau la jeune femme dans son divan. Bien. Il ne semblait rien y avoir d'anormal. Il avait craint que Darius ne se rapproche d'elle, mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas. D'après ses sources, ils faisaient toujours chambre séparée.

"Pardonnez-moi encore de ma visite improviste" s'excusa-t-il faussement en se levant. "Je vais vous laisser, vous avez l'air fatiguée."

"Il n'y a pas de mal, seigneur" répondit-elle en se levant à son tour. "Cela vous gêne-t-il si..."

"Je vous en prie, ne vous fatiguez pas."

"Merci. Bonne journée, seigneur."

"Bonne journée, dame Faend. Encore navré de vous avoir dérangée."

Elle vacilla et s'effondra presque dans le canapé lorsqu'il fut sorti. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et sa respiration s'accéléra stupidement. Deux mains la saisirent rapidement, l'installant confortablement dans le divan, et des sels parfumés l'aidèrent à éclaircir son esprit. La vision de l'être sinistre, mi-homme mi-oiseau, s'éloigna de sa demeure, quittant les frontières de sa perception. Swain exsudait de cette odeur infâme, de mort et de corruption, et elle n'avait pas été préparée à se retrouver si proche de lui.

Sa vision revint finalement lorsqu'une coupe d'eau claire fut placée contre ses lèvres. Yohan était agenouillé devant elle, tenant ses mains en massant doucement ses poignets, et c'était Camila qui la faisait boire.

"Vous avez été parfaits, tous les deux" murmura-t-elle. "Vous avec écouté, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui" admit Camila.

"Vous avez bien fait..."

"Tout va bien, ma dame ?" interrogea Yohan.

"Il... il est l'opposition de mon pouvoir. Je ne.. m'attendais pas à le voir..."

"Il y a autre chose" fit doucement Camila.

"Quoi ?"

"Vous n'avez pas commencé vos saignements aujourd'hui, ma dame. Ce doit être confirmé, mais je pense que vous attendez un enfant."

Elle ferma les yeux, étendant sa perception, glissant ses doigts sur son ventre. L'hypothèse était tout à fait plausible avec Darius qui la rejoignait presque quotidiennement maintenant. Il n'y eut nulle besoin de confirmation supplémentaire que la vie semi-étrangère qu'elle sentait pulser sous ses doigts.

"Prévenez Darius" murmura-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. "En espérant que l'opération des autres soit un succès, car il va falloir accélérer nos plans."


	9. Chapter 9

A une centaine de kilomètres au Nord, Aleksandr Ducouteau terminait d'enfiler ses gants de cuir noir. Il avait eu du mal à se réentraîner et savait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais son niveau antérieur - Talon était devenu meilleur assassin que lui et le resterait sans doute. Il n'était pas impotent pour autant, et bouger enfin, faire quelque chose de concret contre ses tortionnaires lui faisait du bien.

La ferme en contrebas avait l'air tout à fait normale. En forme de L, les fondations en étaient en pierre et le reste des murs en bois. Le toit était en paille et pourrait aisément être incendié. La bâtisse n'était pas fortifiée et nul ne soupçonnerait jamais que les caves puissent en abriter le prince de Demacia. Pourtant Cassiopeia avait été catégorique, et il faisait toute confiance à sa fille pour extraire n'importe quelle information d'un homme.

Un léger mouvement sur sa droite l'informa de la présence de Cassiopeia, sous forme serpentine. Une ombre s'approcha doucement du bâtiment, semblant fluctuer, presque invisible par moments. Talon s'approcha du bâtiment, le longeant avant d'entrer par une fenêtre. Trois hommes y jouaient aux cartes, loin de l'activité de tout paysan qui serait endormi à cette heure avancée de la nuit dans l'attente d'une nouvelle journée de labeur. Sans hésiter, il bondit sur l'un, l'égorgeant, et deux poignards lancés mirent fin à la vie des deux autres.

L'action avait duré moins d'une seconde et pas un bruit ne s'était fait entendre. Talon fit le tour du bâtiment lentement, silencieusement, jusqu'à trouver la trappe qu'il cherchait. Alors il ressortit, faisant un signe de main presque invisible. Un instant après, deux silhouettes humaines le rejoignaient. Ce soir, l'honneur des Ducouteau commencerait à être lavé. Probablement en laissant une piste de sang sur leur sillage.

Ce fut Cassiopeia qui passa en première, la plus à même d'introduire un mortel effet de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune femme belle comme le jour viendrait faire ici, après tout ? Pourtant ils ne tombèrent que sur deux dortoirs, où l'intégralité des dormeurs furent égorgés silencieusement par les deux hommes, avant de poursuivre leur route. Ils firent cinq fois le tour du souterrain, éliminant toute vie en dissimulant les cadavres pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille d'autres gens qui parcourraient les mêmes couloirs. Le complexe était grand et ils prenaient la peine de marquer chaque virage discrètement afin de pouvoir s'enfuir si nécessaire.

Finalement ils se dirigèrent vers les prisons. Les captifs qui ne les intéressaient pas furent éliminés de même, et la plupart accueillirent leur mort avec reconnaissance. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs expériences malsaines et chambres de torture sans s'arrêter, pour enfin parvenir à l'endroit qu'ils recherchaient. Talon et Aleksandr se placèrent chacun d'un côté de la cellule alors que Cassiopeia entrait silencieusement après avoir déverrouillé la lourde porte de bois.

L'ex-prince était dans un état pitoyable. Ses cheveux infâmes étaient collés à son crâne par la crasse, sa barbe dissimulait mal les traces de coups sur son visage. Il était nu, bien sûr, et son corps tout entier avait été ravagé par la torture. Sa silhouette se redressa alors qu'elle approchait, puis il écarquilla les yeux, fixant sa silhouette avec incrédulité. Elle se pencha sur lui en réponse, frôlant sa joue. Elle n'avait jamais aimé voir de la torture, encore moins sur ce qui semblait être un beau spécimen de mâle.

"Pouvez-vous marcher ?" murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua faiblement la tête en signe négatif. Ils s'en étaient doutés, mais cela les aurait beaucoup aidés.

"Nous partons" indiqua-t-elle à voix basse. "Vous allez vous accrocher à mon épaule et vous ne lâcherez plus, même si vous tombez inconscient, entendu ?"

"Je les tuerai... tous" jura-t-il, le souffle rauque.

"Je sais. Nous sommes dans le même camp."

"Je n'ai pas de femme telle que vous... dans mon camp."

Elle lui sourit. Un petit poil de séduction ne pourrait que stabiliser la future alliance que son suzerain voulait former avec le prince.

"Disons que nous serons dans le même camp" offrit-elle avant de prendre les clefs prélevées sur divers cadavres. "Voyons ce que je peux faire pour ces chaînes..."

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à trouver la bonne clef et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que, au moment où les chaînes s'ouvraient, une magie se mettait à vriller son crâne, hurlant comme une sirène. Sans plus hésiter, elle leva le prince, passant de force un bras du jeune homme autour de ses épaules avant de repartir, le traînant derrière elle plus qu'il ne marchait. Il serrait les dents, retenant visiblement des hurlements de douleur, mais ne se plaignit pas.

Talon et son père passèrent l'un devant, le second derrière, alors qu'ils se hâtaient vers la sortie. Le jeune assassin sortit en premier et émit aussitôt un ululement, leur indiquant que la voie était libre mais que des gens approchaient de très loin. Il l'aida à hisser la masse informe qui servait de prince à Demacia et elle monta à sa suite, jurant. Elle n'aurait guère la force de le porter jusqu'à leur point de rendez-vous. Sans plus hésiter, elle reprit sa forme serpentine, priant pour le jour où elle ne souffrirait plus de ceci. Les yeux de Jarvan s'écarquillèrent mais il tomba inconscient une seconde après. Elle le hissa partiellement sur sa queue, bien plus musclée, et se mit à onduler vers la sortie, rejoignant la forêt en faisant confiance à la direction indiquée par Talon.

Son père n'était pas encore sorti mais les rejoignit bientôt en courant. Un instant après qu'il ne les ait rejoint, une épaisse fumée sortait des fenêtres de la ferme, puis tout s'embrasa. Ils étaient déjà partis, laissant l'ancienne ferme flamber derrière eux, esquivant les gardes qui revenaient en masse. Cela leur prit cinq heures pour rejoindre le convoi militaire de Darius. Une petite procession quittait le campement, de soldats décédés au combat, chacun dans leurs carrioles séparées.

Un oiseau chanta dans le matin. Le camp était encore endormi et un soldat s'éloigna, s'étirant longuement, pour disparaître derrière un arbre. Trois silhouettes masquées se tenaient là. Il retira sa cape et son uniforme sans discuter, les cédant en échange des vêtements de paysan qu'on lui offrait. L'homme inconscient au sol fut habillé de son ancien uniforme et la silhouette masquée qui semblait diriger le trio tapota sa joue.

"Double paie une fois à Noxus" promit-il.

Sans discuter, il amena le pseudo-soldat jusqu'à une carriole encore vide et le hissa à l'intérieur comme s'il était lui aussi décédé. Puis il monta à la place du conducteur et fit claquer les rênes, ignorant le poids qui se rajouta soudain à la carriole alors qu'il démarrait. On ne le remarqua même pas lorsqu'il rejoignit la procession, redescendant vers le sud.

Lorsque Jarvan se réveilla, les alentours tanguaient et il reconnut après un instant le pas d'un cheval. Il devait être dans une carriole et il finit par rouvrir lentement les yeux. Un mouvement se fit entendre contre lui et une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

"Silence" fut le murmure à peine audible. "Nous ne sommes pas encore tirés d'affaire, je ne veux rien entendre de plus qu'un murmure, et uniquement si c'est vital."

Il acquiesça en silence, regardant la silhouette penchée sur lui. C'était difficile à distinguer dans la pénombre, mais il reconnut les yeux bleus et les longues boucles noires. C'était bel et bien la jeune femme qui était venu le chercher dans sa cellule.

"Ne vous hérissez pas tout de suite" fit-elle, ses lèvres à moins d'un centimètre de son oreille. "C'est à Noxus que nous nous rendons. Votre place a été prise par un pantin à votre image et vous aurez besoin d'être en forme pour la récupérer."

"Je sais" murmura-t-il. "Talon..."

"Talon est le vassal de celui qui vous a libéré, tout comme moi. Vous allez dans sa demeure maintenant."

"Qui ?"

"Je ne prononcerai pas son nom ici."

"Pourquoi ?"

Il avait la bouche pâteuse et ne pouvait de toutes manières pas prononcer plus que des monosyllabes. Après un instant, une gourde se posa contre ses lèvres et il avala l'eau fraîche avec reconnaissance, refermant les yeux.

"Vous posez trop de questions" murmura-t-elle. "Sachez juste que vous serez en sécurité et libre de partir dès que vous serez guéri. Reposez-vous maintenant, vous aurez besoin de marcher quelques minutes à Noxus pour que nul ne vous remarque."

Le sommeil reprit le dessus et il ne tarda pas à se rendormir. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était vêtu d'un uniforme de Noxus, l'un de ces uniformes qu'il avait appris à haïr dès son plus jeune âge. Le voyage fut confus dans son esprit. Sa sauveuse le faisait boire dès qu'il se réveillait et il sentait quelques forces revenir, mais il savait qu'il ne guérirait pas avant d'avoir de véritables soins. Finalement elle le réveilla une dernière fois et il battit des paupières. Le fond sonore avait changé, bruyant, parsemé de cris, d'injures, et il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer.

"La carriole va se renverser" fit la brune directement dans son oreille. "Nous nous éloignerons par les égouts, mais il faudra ressortir immédiatement ensuite pour ne pas rencontrer la pègre. Ensuite, vous serez l'un des soldats de mon mandataire qui a accompagné une servante au marché, entendu ?"

Il acquiesça. Le plan était ingénieux. Il s'accrocha du mieux qu'il pouvait aux bords de la carriole, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se renverse, juste à côté d'une bouche d'égout. Elle s'était pourtant coincée, ne touchant le sol, et quelqu'un qui regardait à ce moment verrait les silhouettes furtives qui se laissaient tomber en-dessous. Les bottes de leur conducteur s'éloignèrent pourtant alors qu'il se mettait à invectiver violemment un autre homme et la jeune femme lui désigna le trou puant. Cessant de réfléchir, il se laissa tomber dedans.

Ses jambes titubèrent lorsqu'il toucha le fond et il dut s'accrocher à l'échelle rouillée qui se tenait là. Quelques instants après, elle le rejoignait, vêtue d'une robe blanche et un panier recouvert de tissu au bras. Il mit quelques temps à reprendre son équilibre, puis parvint à se mettre en marche à sa suite, concentré sur sa mission du jour pour ignorer la douleur. Les égouts étaient infâmes et ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre une sortie nettement plus lumineuse. Des pas se firent entendre derrière eux et elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

"Plus vite !" ordonna-t-elle.

Il pressa le pas sans discuter. Une voix les appela mais ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre. Un virage plus loin, ils étaient au milieu d'une allée marchande où les gens passaient en courant, criaient, marchandaient. Les stands proposaient des articles de toute catégorie, des armes aux livres de sort, en passant par la nourriture de tous les jours et les esclaves, et elle agrippa sa main libre à son bras pour se fondre dans la foule. Il posa aussitôt son autre main sur la garde de son épée, comme prêt à dégainer pour la moindre personne qui importunerait la servante à son bras.

Elle s'arrêta même pas deux mètres plus loin pour négocier avec acharnement des fruits à la forme étrange. Il restait en retrait, priant pour qu'on ne les agresse pas, sachant parfaitement qu'il serait incapable de tenir son épée correctement. En deux minutes, plus personnes ne les regardait et ils se remirent en route, s'arrêtant parfois avant de remonter vers la ville haute. Une autre servante, accompagnée d'un autre soldat à l'armure reluisante, les rejoignit soudain.

"Tes courses se sont bien passées, Cassi ?" aborda la servante avec un sourire. "As-tu trouvé ce que dame Ellanna recherchait ?"

"Dans son intégralité, nous pouvons rentrer" s'inclina sa voisine.

Un regard le balaya de haut en bas. Le lieutenant noxien qui se tenait là ne paraissait pas ravi de sa tenue et le lui fit savoir d'un claquement de langue.

"Vous retrouverez un peu de tenue avant de vous présenter à nos seigneurs, soldat. Ceci n'est pas admissible, même en rentrant de permission."

"Mes excuses, mon lieutenant" s'inclina le prince d'une voix rauque. "Tout sera en ordre dans une heure."

"Je l'espère bien. Nous rentrerons par derrière, je refuse de voir un tel monceau de saleté dans la cour du palais, et soyez heureux que je n'en informe pas notre seigneur."

Il s'inclina à nouveau, sentant un regard sur sa nuque qui s'éloignait. Le seul problème était qu'il ne savait pas dans _quel_ manoir ils se rendaient. Il faillit rebrousser chemin en reconnaissant la forteresse qu'il savait appartenir au seigneur Darius, mais un regard noir de son accompagnatrice l'en dissuada. De toutes manières, où aurait-il pu se rendre ? Il savait que quelqu'un avait pris sa place. Il lui serait difficile de prouver qu'il était le seul Jarvan IV.

Alors il entra dans l'immense demeure et fut immédiatement conduit à une petite pièce dans les étages. Seul un lit s'y trouvait. La fenêtre était masquée d'un épais rideau et un baquet d'eau fut rapidement amené. Sa guide lui fit un petit signe de main amusé, puis le laissa avec l'autre servante, disparaissant hors de la pièce. Il ignorait que cette pièce avec vu la guérison de Aleksandr Ducouteau avant lui, et il ignorait que cette si belle jeune femme était la fille du général.

Et Ellanna semblait penser qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment. La dame sourit néanmoins à Cassiopeia qui entrait, lui faisant immédiatement signe de se redresser alors qu'elle s'inclinait.

"Il est dans la chambre du haut avec un bain" informa-t-elle.

"Tout s'est bien passé ?"

"Un léger accrochage dans les égouts, mais nous sommes partis avant qu'ils nous attaquent. La maison a brûlé mais ils reconnaîtront sans doute le travail de professionnels. Je pense que Swain se retournera contre Katarina, elle est la seule capable d'organiser une telle opération avec d'aussi bons assassins."

"Peut-elle nous aider ?"

"Katarina est emportée, ma dame" déclina Cassiopeia. "Elle tentera de tuer Swain avant de penser à l'ensemble des enjeux. Je pense qu'il est mieux de la laisser hors de ceci pour le moment."

"Bien."

Cassiopeia vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec un petit sourire.

"Puis-je vous poser une question extrêmement indiscrète ?"

"Vous pouvez essayer."

"Beaucoup de rumeurs courent sur Darius et je voudrai savoir..."

"Envisageriez-vous de vous glisser dans le lit de mon mari, Cassiopeia ?"

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

"Je n'oserai pas, ma dame... vous seriez un ennemi trop terrible pour moi. J'aime simplement rêver des plus beaux partis qui soient, et un nombre incroyable de rumeurs courent sur cet orphelin devenu général de Noxus. Cela va dans tous les sens, depuis une incapacité dont il souffrirait depuis une bataille à une préférence marquée pour les jeunes soldats..."

"L'un comme l'autre sont faux" répondit la dame, amusée du culot éhonté de la jeune femme. "Et si vous en voulez une preuve, je porte son descendant."

Un battement de paupières choqué lui répondit.

"Cela va poser problème" murmura Cassiopeia. "Si Swain attaque votre fils..."

"Je veux qu'il soit tombé avant l'annonce de ma condition. Tant pis si l'étranger n'est pas guéri. Il s'attaquera à moi quand Darius sera absent et que je ne pourrai me défendre seule."

Cassiopeia se leva.

"Finalement, je vais demander à Katarina de nous aider. Elle commencera à organiser un rassemblement du conseil pour le retour du seigneur Darius. Je lui montrerai ma forme humaine pour la convaincre."

"Yohan" appela Ellanna.

"Ma dame ?"

"Que Stan parte porter un message à mon époux et que tes hommes se préparent. Les choses ont changé, qu'il ne soit pas surpris à son retour."

"L'idéal" souffla Cassiopeia "serait que le seigneur Darius arrive avec l'armée _pendant _la réunion du conseil..."

"Je pensais à quelque chose dans cet esprit" acquiesça Ellanna. "Je n'aime pas précipiter des plans d'une telle envergure ainsi, mais nous n'avons guère le choix."

Cassiopeia sourit et se releva gracieusement, s'inclinant devant elle.

"Tout se passera bien, ma dame. Swain ne se doute de rien et une intervention si rapide après la fuite du petit étranger ne l'arrangera pas."

Son visage s'éclaira soudain.

"A propos du petit étranger" demanda-t-elle "si d'aventure il avait besoin du... réconfort d'une douce présence, m'autorisez-vous ?"

"Il vous intéresse ?"

Une moue lui répondit.

"Dame, je n'aime pas la torture. J'aime encore moins la torture sur un homme qui semble présenter, de ce que j'ai pu voir et ce que je connaissais de lui auparavant, une rare beauté. A quoi bon abîmer son corps ? Un homme répondra toujours à des questions si on sait comment les lui poser."

Un petit rire lui répondit.

"Vous le pourrez, Cassiopeia, mais ne faites rien sans son consentement."

"Entendu, ma dame" répondit la plus jeune alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller. "Merci."

Un distrait signe de tête lui répondit et elle repartit, retournant au manoir Ducouteau. Sa sœur lui ferait confiance si elle lui montrait sa forme humaine et qu'elle titillait un peu sa haine de Swain. Katarina savait que le corbeau était à l'origine de la disparition de leur père, elle l'avait deviné depuis longtemps. Il lui manquait simplement les détails de l'affaire... et Cassiopeia se ferait un plaisir de lui en donner une partie.


End file.
